All up to fate
by 2013as
Summary: Sequel to Forever: Leah and Sam's story, this one revolves around their now teenage children, must read original to understand this one ... rating may go up in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**So here it is the sequel to Forever: Sam and Leah :) enjoy …**

**DANIELA**

I was standing in my now empty dorm, I couldn't believe the year had flown by; it seemed like just yesterday that I was walking in here for the first time, ready to start a great new journey.

I still remember the day I broke the news to my parents:

_It was the last day of my junior year in high school, and my dance teacher had told me the biggest news ever. I had been accepted to New York's School of Performing Arts, a full scholarship, my ticket into the big leagues. It was a huge opportunity that I couldn't find the heart to say no too, but I was still a minor so the decision was ultimately up to my parents._

_I was walking home with my boyfriend and long time friend Jeremy, he wasn't too keen on me going away for a whole year, he kept telling me how snobby city kids were, but I don't think there was anything that he could have said that would have ruined my excitement._

_Jeremy and I started dating in the beginning of my sophomore year; I really honestly believed that I loved him. We had been great friend since we were kids, once I got over my huge crush on Alex, I started seeing Jeremy in a new light, and I noticed how he was and absolutely gorgeous and caring person. _

_It took us years to finally admit our feelings to each other, but better late than never. I remember everyone being really worried about our relationship, especially mom and dad. Alex was always the most supportive and the most over protective, he always had an eye on the situation and made sure nothing ever got to steamy, which is the main reason why Jeremy and I never went the whole away, even though we had many of chances._

_I don't know how to explain it but being that intimate with Jeremy didn't feel right, I loved him I was more than positive of that, but giving myself to him felt wrong, it was if my heart and body knew that it belonged to someone else._

_Any who, the day I found out about my acceptance into the dance school, I waited impatiently from my parents to get home from work._

_My mom is a nurse at Forks Hospital and my dad is co-owner of the biggest Auto and Repair shop from here to Seattle, so to say the least they are very busy._

_I was currently home with Dylan who was chattering away on the phone with his latest skank, Lily my little sister was sitting on the kitchen table drawing a picture of her and Jake, while my baby brother Tyler watched her enviously._

_I remember when my mom and dad told me that I was going to be a big sister; I was thrilled especially when mom came home with Lily. Lily was the cutest little thing in the world, she looks just like mom but unlike all of our dark brown eyes, hers are hazel green, something she inherited from our great grandmother._

_She never caused trouble, and always had her bodyguard Jacob Black by her side, she loved him to the death and he loved her back. Jake being so devoted to the safety of my sis was never weird to me, I mean I spent my whole life being watched by Alex, and I loved every single second of it._

_Tyler, oh my precious Tyler, that kid was born with a smile on his face. The complete opposite of how Dylan was at his age, Tyler was always laughing, hugging, and kissing anyone that was seemingly close to his reach. He was like Uncle Seth, a little ball of happiness._

_And then there is Dylan, my dear twin brother. Dylan grew up to be, what is it they call him, oh yeah "La Push's resident heartthrob", he inherited my dad's looks which drove the girls crazy here, all the girls loved to see him smile, they would occasionally see his right dimple, and just swoon after him. I found it pretty hilarious, but boy Dylan loves the attention. Even though everyone is more than aware that he is infatuated with Addison, who doesn't give him the time of day. What can say karma's a bitch._

"_Kids, we're home" I almost fell of the stool I was sitting on as I walked to the doorway, where both my parents were walking in, looking exhausted._

_Jacob was walking right behind them, "Jakey!" Lily screamed as she ran to Jake and showed him her piece of artwork._

"_Hi sweetheart" my mom greeted me as she walked into the kitchen._

"_Mom, I kind of need to talk to you and Dad"_

_She turned to look at me "Is something wrong?"_

_I smiled "No, nothing's wrong, actually everything is great. I just need to ask you guys something"_

_She nodded "Sam, get in here" she shouted._

_My dad came walking in and gave me a hug "Hey princess, how was your day?"_

"_It was good"_

"_Sam, Dani has something to ask us"_

"_Sure, what is it?"_

_I took a deep breath "Mom, Dad I have been given this full scholarship to an amazing dance school in New York, and well I was wondering if I could go" my voice was incredibly low, but I had learned throughout the years that my parents had spectacular hearing. _

"_No! Absolutely not!" my dad shouted._

_My jaw dropped, my mom looked at me sheepishly "Sam, maybe we should think about this, before we rush into a decision"_

"_No, Lee. I don't want her to go"_

"_But, daddy, this is an amazing opportunity"_

"_Dani, I said no, so drop it" he said as he walked out of the kitchen._

_I ran into my mom's arms and cried "Don't cry baby, I will talk to him, alright?" I nodded._

_It took a lot of fighting and pleading before my dad finally conceded, my whole family knew of my departure, but I still had to tell Alex, the one person I knew for sure wouldn't be happy about me leaving._

_I walked up to his house very slowly, continuously repeating what I had rehearsed in my head. He must have heard me or smelt me because I didn't even make it to his porch steps before he was running out and cradling me to his chest._

_My arms instinctively wrapped around his waist and just left my head rest on his chest, smelling his scent of pine trees and the ocean._

"_I thought you were never going to come again, I feel like it's been ages since I seen you" he murmured as he buried his face in my hair._

"_I am sorry, I have been really busy, but if it's any consolation I have missed you terribly"_

_He pulled away grinning, "Well I have to admit, it is a big boost to my ego"_

_I laughed as he grabbed my hand and led me inside his house. Every time I came here, I couldn't help remembering all the wonderful and scary childhood memories that had occurred._

_Spending my nights with Alex, finding out he and pretty much my whole family were werewolves, getting kidnapped by an enemy pack, I still have the scars to prove it; all those memories made up my childhood._

"_So, Dani what's up?" he asked me as he handed me a cup of water._

_I looked down at the cup avoiding his gaze, my finger tracing the rim of the cup, "Alex, I have to tell you something"_

_The couch shifted "You can tell me anything Dani"_

"_I know. Okay here it goes, Alex I am leaving"_

"_What do you mean?" he whispered._

"_I got accepted into this dance school in New York, and well I am going to go"_

"_How long are you going to be there?"_

"_A year"_

_I felt Alex tense up, his fist curled up into fist, he stood up and started pacing the living room._

_I was too scared to look up, I never wanted to hurt Alex, I loved him, he was always the one constant in my life, the only person I truly trusted with every in my life._

_It didn't feel right leaving knowing that he would be miserable, I never understood when he told me that I was his source of happiness, and that I was his reason to live. Ever since I was a child I wondered why I had this power over him, but I was way too much of a coward to ever ask._

_I choked back a sob, "Alex, I am sorry"_

_Alex was now kneeling beside me, he grabbed my face "Is going to New York, what you truly want?"_

_I nodded._

"_Do you see yourself being happy if you stay here?"_

_I shook my head._

_He cradled my face and then rested his forehead against mine, "I want nothing more in this world, than to see you happy, so go, don't let me or anyone hold you back, my angel"_

"_You're not mad?"_

"_No, sweetie, I am sad, yes. Mad, no. What am I going to do without you?"_

"_We will talk every day, I promise"_

_He nodded, "What does Jeremy think about your departure?" he asked trying to change the subject, but he couldn't hide the pain in his eyes._

_I shrugged "If he loves me, then he can wait, right?"_

"_Yeah, right" he said not to reassuringly._

_After I told Alex, the time just passed by, before I knew it I was standing in the airport with my family and Alex, Jeremy refusing to come because he was too mad at me._

_My heart was racing, this was it. I was leaving. No longer would I come home to my brothers and sister, or spend my nights with Jeremy or Alex. I was off to meet new people, and just bask with the wonders of living in the big city._

_My mom and Lily were both crying, my dad looked between mad and distraught, Dylan was laughing at them, while Tyler just held my hand all while looking at the airport in amazement._

_Alex was standing beside me looking vacant, as if he too couldn't believe this day had finally come._

"_We are now boarding Flight 757, to New York" the flight attendant declared._

_I wasn't even able to process everything before my mom had me in her arms telling me to be safe, the same speech was followed by my father, and then my siblings._

_Alex walked me up to the gate silently, I turned around to face him with tears in my eyes "Bye Alex" I said as I turned to enter the flight._

_He grabbed my hand and pulled me to his chest, he held me tight, "Please be careful, don't talk to strangers, use the pepper spray I gave you, and-"_

_I pulled away and clasped my hand over his mouth to stop him from talking "I am going to be fine"_

_He kissed my forehead "I love you Dani"_

"_I love you too Alex, I will call you when I get there, okay?"_

"_I'll be waiting"_

_I kissed his cheek "Bye Alex"_

"_Bye Dani" _

It had been the best and most magical year of my life, I learned so much and got to meet new and amazing people. I had also grown up in the past year, I no longer looked like the plain Jane I used to refer myself too. My mom's genes had finally kicked in, my hips were wider, my breast had finally developed, my legs were long and lean and stomach my was flat and toned. I felt like a completely different person. And I was mentally more mature, I had to fend for myself for a year in a metropolitan, I had to grow up if I wanted to survive.

I couldn't wait to see my family, I had missed them gravely. Granted I did talk to them almost every day, but the phone chats didn't take away that ache in my heart. I wanted to see how much Tyler and Lily had changed, or see if Dylan had finally changed his ways.

I kept my promise and talked to Alex every day, knowing that he was always there when I needed him, he definitely helped keep me motivated especially when I had the strong cases of home sickness.

Addison had told me that Alex had looked like crap ever since I left, he looked like a shell of the happy person he was when I was around, and I think that he was the reason why I was so happy to going back home.

I had missed him so much, being away from him brought upon feelings that I never knew I had. Alex had always been a big brother or my best friend to me, but after spending every night falling asleep talking to him on the phone, my feelings began to change.

Every time I heard his voice, I would get this strange know in my stomach, I had never encountered feelings like this before, not even with Jeremy, the one boy I actually I believed I fell in love with.

But what I was feeling for Alex was different, it was so intense and powerful, the depth was actually scaring me.

"Welcome passengers we have just landed in Seattle"

I let out a sigh of relief, I was finally back, and I was finally going to see my family … and Alex.

I quickly got my bags and got out of the airplane, I had sent all my bags that contained my clothes and other belongings in advance so I was able to bypass the baggage claim and go straight to see my family.

When I walked through the gates, I looked around everywhere for my family but it seemed like they were running late because I couldn't spot them.

"Dani!"

I turned around and there he was, Alex.

"Alex!" I squealed as I ran to him and flung myself in his arms, I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck.

"Oh, God I've missed you" he breathed into my ear.

"I missed you too, Alex so much"

I didn't want to let him go, and he seemed pretty content on holding me forever, it took me like five minutes to realize just how compromising we looked, I never been this open with him, and yet here I was practically throwing myself at him.

I untangled my legs embarrassed, "So, where is everyone?" I asked.

"They are home waiting for you"

"I can't wait to see them" I gushed as I grabbed his hand and led him to the exit.

I felt him tense up and stop walking, when I turned around to see what was the problem, I noticed that he was looking at my body, with an expression that I had never seen on his face.

"Is everything all right?"

He shook his head and looked me in the eye "You've grown up" he said astonished.

I smiled and blushed "Yeah, I am not your little Dani, anymore"

He shook his head as he walked up to me, he stroked my cheek "You will always be my Dani" he whispered.

My heart raced as his eyes pierced mine, his breath sending shivers down my body, oh yeah Daniela things have DEFINITELY changed.

**So there you go, the first chapter!  
The flashback was all leading up the end of the chapter, so if it feels rushed I am sorry, it's just not really necessary, it was more like a filler.**

**Don't count Jeremy out yet.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all so much for the reviews :)**

**So many of you asked whether Dylan has phased and is Addison is his imprint …**

**- No Dylan hasn't phased, and I am not sure if he will, the Cullen's has of right now aren't part of the story and with no vampires around then the gene has no reason to be set into motion. So whether he will or will not imprint, well I haven't made up my mind yet, when I do you will be the first to know that goes for the Addison question as well.**

**Daniela will for sure NOT phase, I have this phobia and it's probably because I am such a Leah fan but i cant personally write another she wolf, I like the fact that Leah is unique, one of a kind, and I just can't imagine another woman strong enough to handle the stress of being a girl wolf.**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the original characters that is all Stephenie Meyer's, I do own the plotline and all the NEW characters ;)

**DANI**

I felt like a damn school girl, I mean I was always the type of person to make fun of those girls who were always flustered, but yet here I was sitting next to Alex while he drove down to La Push and I couldn't stop the blood that rushed to my cheeks every time he complimented me or when he would graze his fingers on my skin.

I didn't know what the hell was wrong with me, yeah sure I had always had a silly crush on Alex, but it had never surpassed that, but now everything felt different, the way he looked at me and the knots that would form in my stomach every time I would just glance at his eyes was something I had never experienced with Alex or with any boy for that matter, it was seriously scaring the living hell out of me.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked me, bringing me back from the debate going on in my head.

"Yeah, I just have a lot on mind that's all, nothing to worry about"

"Are you sure? You can talk to me Dani, I am always here for you" he assured me as he squeezed my hand.

My heart raced at his touch, shit he was smirking now, he probably heard that, damn werewolf hearing.

"Everyone is really excited that you are coming back Dani, it wasn't the same without you"

"Alex, I don't think that I want to stay permanently" I admitted.

Alex slammed down on the breaks hard; he looked at me incredulously "What?" he gasped.

"Alex, maybe you should move to the side of the road"

He didn't stop looking at me as he parked the car on the side of the highway "Dani, are you telling me that you plan to leave again?"

I dropped his gaze "Yes, Alex that is exactly what I am saying"

He didn't speak, I took a deep breath and looked up at him, he was trembling and his eyes were pinched shut, "Alex, I am sorry, but when I left La Push, I got to see a whole other way of life. I can't lie to you and say that I didn't love it because I did; I loved every aspect of it. I was never meant to stay in La Push, I always wanted bigger things Alex, and you knew that"

He didn't say a word as he rested his head on the steering wheel, I shifted in my seat and placed my hand on his back "Alex, please say something" I begged.

He looked up at me with pained eyes "Can you drive yourself home?" he whispered his voice hoarse.

"Alex …"

"Dani, please just answer the question"

"Yes, I can."

He nodded, He opened the door of the car and got out "Be careful" were his last words as he ran into the forest and phased.

My eyes stung as I heard his painful howl echo all around me. I hated myself for doing this to him, causing Alex pain was the last thing I wanted to do, it physically hurt me to see him upset.

It took all my strength to finally move over to the driver seat and start driving home, but I eventually did. As I watched the trees pass me by, I couldn't stop thinking about Alex and his reaction.

I knew that he cared for me, I was like his little sister, he always looked out for me, and was my shoulder to lean on whenever I needed one. I loved him too, how could I not? He had been in my life ever since I was born, he had risked his life for me, and I am more than sure he would do it again if needed too.

But what I couldn't understand was why me? I mean why did he care so much? Was it because he had watched me grow up? No, that couldn't be it; he had seen all the pack kids grow up, what made me so damn special? Why was I the one that caused him pain?

There was more going on, I was sure of it. I just had to take the initiative and find out what exactly made our bond so strong.

It took me an hour after Alex left to reach La Push, I couldn't help smiling as I drove down the familiar streets, La Push never changes, it always stays the same.

When I finally reached my parent's house, I couldn't help but groan, the entire pack was here, all their cars were stationed on my front yard.

I got out off the car and walked towards the door, it all happened really fast, one minute I had my hand on the handle the next I was being suffocated to death by strong arms.

"Princess, your home"

"Dad, I-I can't b-breathe"

He pulled away grinning, he looked me over and his eyes nearly came out of his sockets "LEAH!" he screamed.

"Sam, what is OH, your home!" my mom said as she pulled me inside.

"Guys, Dani's here!" she announced as she lead deeper into the house.

Lily came running out first, closely followed by her forever loyal Jacob and my adorable little brother Tyler.

"Dani, I missed you!" she screamed as she hugged me.

"I missed you too Lils"

Jake put his arm around her tiny shoulders and pulled her to his side "How was your New York" he asked me, as I knelt down and engulfed my brother with hugs and kisses.

"It was good, I really enjoyed it."

"Hey look who finally decided to show up!" Dylan shouted as he walked inside.

"Dylan!" I shrieked as I ran to my twin and nearly tackled him.

He laughed as he hugged me back "I missed you sis, it isn't fun being a twin if your other half is missing" he chuckled.

"Aw, I missed you too"

"Ew, Dani when the hell did you get boobs?" he stated disgusted.

I punched his arm, "That was what I was thinking!" my dad shouted indignantly, which caused my mom to hit him across the head.

"So, sis tell me how where the guys in New York, did you get lucky?" he asked wiggling his eyebrows.

"Don't answer that question, please"

My head shot up when I heard his voice, "Jeremy?" I gasped, as the boy I had left behind came into view.

Wow, a year had definitely been good to him, he was much taller and his body was leaned and toned, which I was sure, had many girls pining for his attention. His light green eyes were looking straight at me, his smile was practically lighting up the room around me, fuck I hated the fact that he still had this damn effect on me.

"Hey beautiful" he said as he hugged me and placed a chaste kiss on my cheek.

I noticed my brother roll his eyes at Jeremy's theatrics, while my dad was staring at him with his jaw clenched.

"Jeremy, your girlfriend's looking for you" Addison announced.

Jeremy didn't seem to care as he continued to stare at me, Dylan cleared his throat probably pissed that Jeremy had ignored his Addison.

Jeremy smiled at me "Can I see you tomorrow?" he looked around "In private?" he pushed.

I raised my eyebrow at him "What about Margie? I don't think she will be pleased to hear that you want to hang out" I pointed out.

He looked around again and then grabbed my hands "Please, Dani, I missed you so much. Can we just talk? Please?" he whispered.

Damn, I couldn't say no to him, I still cared about him, we had been together for two years, and I can honestly say that I fell in love with him; however those feeling didn't even seem to compare to what I was ridiculously starting to feel for life. Why the hell does life have to be se complicated?

"Fine"

He grinned and kissed my hands "I can't wait" he said before he left outside.

I sighed, Addison laughed as walked up to me and hugged me too "Wow, Dani you got boobs!"

I buried my face in my hands, seriously what the hell was with everyone and my breasts. Yes, they had grown but I didn't think it was that much of a big deal.

I looked over Addison to see if she changed as well, I groaned the girl couldn't possibly get more beautiful and yet here she was perfect Addison Ozette. No wonder my brother was completely enthralled with her, she was ridiculously tall, had an amazing figure, a gorgeous face, and long curly black hair, how any guy ever noticed me when I was with Addison was beyond my comprehension.

"Addy, do you want something to drink?" Dylan asked her.

"No, thanks" she said nonchalantly.

Okay, so let me give a little history on Dylan Uley and Addison Ozette. For as long as I can remember Addy was always the third musketeer, whenever she came over she would play with me or be following Dylan like a hopeless little puppy, granted Dylan loved the attention but everything changed when we reached junior high.

Addison went through her awkward phase, while Dylan bloomed to the most wanted guy in La Push. Suddenly Dylan didn't care about Addison especially because he had a swarm of girls after him, hanging with his best friend just wasn't convenient, so he dumped her like an old toy. Addison was really hurt by his actions, and from that moment on detested him with every fiber in her body.

But you know what they say 'what goes around, comes around', Addison grew out of her awkwardness when we entered high school, and almost immediately she became the 'it' girl, of course Dylan hated the fact that guys were practically drooling after her, it took him forever to realize that he was indeed falling for the girl he had shunned away.

It took a lot of begging on Dylan's part but he eventually got his chance when Addison accepted to be his date for the winter formal in sophomore year. They started dating after that and were very happy, but that all changed at Margie Call's fifteenth birthday party, Addison was up on the Makah Rez visiting some relatives and Dylan had no other choice then to go alone to Margie's party, where he proceeded to get plastered and ended up cheating on Addison with some skank from school.

When you live in a reservation with no more than four hundred people, news travels quickly. Addison found out the next day and broke up with Dylan, long story short they were both crushed and I know for sure that they still very much love each other, but Addison is too proud and scared to forgive him, so Dylan has to live with the consequences of his actions.

"So, Dani tell me how was New York?" Addison asked me completely ignoring Dylan.

"It was awesome; actually I was hoping I could talk to you about something" I looked at Dylan "Alone."

He muttered some curse words under his breath and left, Addison smiled at his retreating figure "Addy, when the hell are you going to admit that you still love my brother?"

"When he stops acting like he owns the god damn world that's when"

I laughed "You two are perfect for each other"

She smiled, "Enough about me, Dani what's going on? You seem upset"

"Addy, I told Alex about New York, you know about me wanting it to be my permanent home"

She gasped "Oh my, what did he say?"

I sighed "He didn't say anything, he ran out and phased. Addy, I feel horrible!"

"Dani, he really missed you. I swear he looked like a zombie for the first couple of months, it wasn't until Dylan and Tyler started visiting him that he seemingly got better"

"I don't get it, Addy, why do I affect him so much?!"

She shook her head "I don't know, but there are many women in this family of ours that have that same control over their guys. Take my mom for instance she has my dad wrapped around her little finger, whenever she goes away even if it's for a couple of hours, he goes insane"

"Yeah, and Jake is the same way with Lily and Seth with Marie"

"But what could it be?"

"I have no idea, but I am going to find out. I need to know what I am doing wrong, I can't keep hurting Alex, I love him too much"

Addison choked on her drink "Wait, what? Did you just say you love him?"

Fuck. I smiled innocently "Addison of course I love him, he's like another brother to me"

She looked at me skeptically "Sure, if you say so"

Damn, that was close. Hold on, do I love Alex like _that? _

The rest of the night passed by fast, we ate dinner and enjoyed Grandma Sue's desert, I got interrogated by the entire pack, the girls continuously discussing my boobs and whether I had met anyone special, while the boys asked if there were any guys they had to go and kill in New York.

The night was relaxing and fun, I dodged the question that centered of Alex's whereabouts because I didn't know where the hell he ran off to, I was a bit peeved that he hadn't even bothered to show up.

As I lay down on my bed, I couldn't stop thinking about him, which was honestly getting on my nerves.

"Dani?" I heard someone whisper outside my window.

I nearly screamed but was silenced when I recognized the voice calling me out, I walked to my window and I couldn't help the grin that spread across my face when I saw Alex outside.

"Mind if I come in?" he asked.

I didn't answer him; I just opened the window and let him climb inside. He had his hands shoved in his pockets and was looking at the floor as if it was the most fascinating thing in the world.

"Alex, what' going on?" I asked irritated at his odd behavior.

He looked up at me with puffy eyes "I am sorry" he breathed

"Alex …"

"I am scared Dani, I just got you back and you tell me that you plan to leave again. I can't watch you walk out of my life again"

"Alex, I don't want to hurt you"

"I know, look it's not your fault. I just have to get used to the idea"

I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his waist "Alex, I am sorry"

"It's okay, sweetheart, we will figure it out"

"Promise?" I whispered.

He pulled away and stroked my cheek "I promise"

I smiled "You are the best Alex"

He bent down and kissed my forehead "Good night my sweet Dani"

"Good night prince charming" he chuckled at the nickname I had given him when I was a kid as he jumped out my window.

As I watched him once again run into the forest, I knew that I was going to do whatever it takes to find out what he was hiding from me.

**REVIEW! AND I WILL UPDATE TOMORROW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**DANI**

"Dani, wake up!"

"Lily Go AWAY!" I groaned.

"But Dani, breakfast is ready!"

"I am more of a brunch kind of girl"

"Dani, Alex is here and he is asking for you!"

I bolted up so fast, that I got a head rush, Lily was sitting on the edge of my bed smirking "I knew that would wake you up" she giggled.

"Lily; is Alex really here or did you make that up?"

"No, Alex is really outside and he was REALLY asking for you"

I got up from bed and gave myself a quick survey, I looked horrible, there was absolutely no way I was going to let him see me like this.

Wait, since when do I care about how I look? Especially around Alex, I mean this is a guy who has seen me at my worst, it shouldn't matter how I look, right?

No, you idiot it does matter, because you obviously don't only like him like a friend anymore.

"Lily, I am going to take a quick shower. I'll be down soon, okay?"

She nodded and then left. I took a very fast shower and then got dressed. I was wearing skinny jeans and a long sleeve white v-neck, I never fussed about my hair, so I just left it down. I looked decent enough, so I walked downstairs, where I was greeted by huge men stuffing their faces.

"Good morning, sweetie. Do you want breakfast?" my mom asked me.

I nodded and took a seat next to Alex, who was already eating my mom's famous blueberry pancakes.

Alex smiled at me "So how was your first night back in your own room?"

I shrugged "It was okay"

"Is something wrong?"

I shook my head "No, everything is fine"

I didn't feel like myself this morning, all this thinking about my growing feelings for Alex was really messing up. I didn't understand what exactly I expected to happen, there was no way in HELL Alex would ever fall for me. Why the hell would he fall for a girl he had practically raised like a little sister, the whole idea was ridiculous.

But I was stupid and a big masochistic, because even though I was more than aware that Alex and I would never be anything more than friends, I still had a teensy bit amount of hope, that _maybe _one day … oh who am I kidding? NEVER. GONNA. HAPPEN.

"So what are you going to do today?" he asked me.

I played with my food as I answered him "Uh, I am meeting Jeremy today, he wants to talk"

I watched from the corner of my eye as Alex went completely rigid but then relaxed so quickly that I thought I was seeing things.

"Oh, really at what time?" he asked nonchalantly.

"We really didn't set a time"

"Oh, I almost forgot. He called earlier and said he would pass by at twelve" my mom corrected.

I glanced at the watch it a quarter to twelve. "Do you think you will be long?" Alex asked me.

I shrugged "I don't know, why?"

"Well I kind of wanted to spend time with you, but if you are busy I understand"

"No, of course not. We can hang out afterwards, maybe go to the beach?"

He grinned; "Cool, does three sound good for you?"

"Yes, that's great"

Alex and I talked until it was twelve and Jeremy appeared on my doorstep, I was excited and nervous about hanging out with him, of course I still had feelings for the kid, but I wasn't sure just how influential those feelings were at the present time.

"Hey Dani" he greeted me as I stepped outside.

"Hey Jeremy"

We were walking down my porch, when I suddenly felt my right hand engulfed in his left. I froze instantly my eyes glued to our intertwined fingers.

"Jeremy …"

"Dani, I broke up with Margie"

"What? Why?" I asked shocked.

"Because I still love you, and I didn't want to keep leading her on, it wouldn't be fair to her"

I gently slid my hand out of his hold and walked towards the park that was close to my house "Jeremy, I don't know what to say"

He walked towards me and stopped right in front of me, he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled towards him "Tell me that you still love me, tell me that the last year didn't change your feelings about me" he rested his forehead against mine "Please Dani, tell me that I haven't lost you"

I felt a lump in my throat forming, but I swallowed it, as I pulled away from his hold "Jeremy, I can't lie to you. Everything has changed."

He looked at me sadly "Dani, I am sorry that I was a dick, I was just so fucking mad when you left. It sucked not having you around, you and I were so good together, I had grown attached to you in so many different ways, that when you left I resented you for taking part of me with you, but I never stopped loving you"

"What about Margie?"

"Margie helped me through it all, she was great she helped fill the void that you left, I started to like her and she liked me back, and well I thought that maybe if I was with her that I could forget about you, and I actually thought that I did, but when I saw you yesterday I realized that I had been fooling myself. I could never love Margie like I loved you; and it sucks because I hurt a pretty amazing girl, but I couldn't keep living in that lie"

I took a seat on a nearby bench, my face buried in my hands "Jeremy, I don't know if I feel the same way" I murmured.

I felt his body shift, I looked up and found him kneeling beside me "I don't expect you too, what I did to you is unforgivable. I let you leave without a goodbye, I never called, and I started seeing someone else, I don't expect you to love me like I love you, but I want to fix that. Let me prove to you to that I am the guy you deserve, please?"

Fuck, I wanted to say yes, Jeremy was the safe choice. I had loved him once and I was positive that I could love him again, but did I want to love him again?

On one side I had Jeremy, an amazing guy, who would make me happy, because Jeremy just had the power to do that. But then there was Alex, the one my heart was begging me to love, but everything with Alex was seemed like a fantasy. Was I willing to put myself out there for someone who I wasn't even sure wanted me back; did I want to risk losing such an amazing bond for a silly crush?

But I knew that my feelings were fast become more than a silly crush they were revolutionizing to something so much greater and powerful.

And that was when I knew what I had to do, I was going to go for it because deep inside I felt like Alex and I were just right for each other. And yes maybe the feelings were just one sided, but I knew that if I didn't try that I would spend the rest of my life asking myself, what if? And I was sure as hell not going to carry that with me.

"Jeremy, I am sorry, but I can't"

He nodded and straightened up, his beautiful eyes were piercing mine, my heart broke as I saw the heartbreak and pain in his eyes, and it sucked to know that I was responsible for causing him pain.

"It's him, isn't it? You fell for him" he chuckled darkly "I always knew it, you know? I always knew that this weird mythical crap would come and bite me in the ass; I fell for the wrong girl. I am so fucking stupid, everyone told me that it wasn't meant to be, but I didn't care because I fucking loved you, and look where it got me, heartbroken and alone, just like everyone said"

I looked at him confused, what the hell was he blabbering about "Jeremy, what are you talking about?"

He smirked "Don't worry Daniela, you are going to find out really soon, I am sure of it"

"Jeremy, you are really confusing me"

He shook his head "Look, I got to go"

"No, Jeremy, wait…"

He bent down and placed a tender kiss on my lips "No matter what Dani, just know that I was the one you chose to love" he told me before he walked away leaving me completely bewildered.

**ALEX**

Time couldn't go any faster, I wanted to see her. I felt like I had been so long since I spent some quality time with her.

The past year had probably been the darkest and worst years of my life, being away from an imprint is the worst kind of pain you can imagine, it feels like your soul and heart is literally ripped out of you.

Dani has been my life since the first moment I held her in my arms, I lived to see her happy, and when she got accepted to the dance school she was the happiest that I had seen her since the first day she met Sam.

I could not deny her, her dream even if it almost killed me to see her walk away. I talked to her on the phone every night, occasionally falling asleep to her voice, whenever I heard the bliss in her voice I knew that she was happy, and as long as she was happy than I would be okay.

I guess I never expected a year to be such a difference, but my God when I saw her at the airport I felt like my heart was going to burst out of my chest.

She was gorgeous, she was no longer the little girl I used read bedtime stories too, no she was a woman, and that scared me.

The moment Dani turned into a teenager and started noticing boys I knew that it was only a matter of time before I started seeing her like a woman, but surprisingly that time never came. I watched her date boys and then form a serious relationship with Jeremy, granted I was an over protective fool and I let Jeremy know where to keep his probing hands, but I was never jealous.

Whenever I would see her and Jeremy together, all that would cross my mind was 'that punk better not hurt her' never did I want to pull her from him and scream to the world that she was mine.

I never felt possessive of her; I wanted her to be her own person, to make mistakes and grow from them, and if she wanted to pick another man besides me than I was okay with that. Well I used to be.

Ever since yesterday I have been yearning to be close to her, it was like the pull had suddenly strengthened.

When she told me that she wanted to move back to New York, I felt like she had took out my heart and started stabbing it repeatedly. I wasn't strong enough to let her go, again. I couldn't survive without her anymore.

And then today when she said she was going out with Jeremy, I was for the first time jealous. I didn't want to see her with someone else, when I knew that I was the one for her, but I couldn't quite tell her that, I had been her big brother for so long, that I honestly believe that she will never be able to see me like anything else.

"You know you're going to give yourself a migraine"

"Aw, Leah aren't you always so graceful"

She laughed as she walked inside my house, "You know Alex I think it's time you tell her"

I groaned "Lee, it isn't exactly the easiest thing to do, how do you tell someone that she's your soul mate, without scaring her off?"

She rolled her eyes "You act as if she will actually turn you down"

"She might, she is out with Jeremy right now, the punk is probably begging her for forgiveness already. "

"Alex, Dani doesn't want him, she wants you"

"Yeah, I am sure she does. Have you seen Jeremy lately? He looks like a damn Abercrombie and Fitch model"

"You are blinded by your own denial, I know my daughter, and I see the way she has been looking at you since she came home and how disappointed she is when you are not around. Alex, she's ready. I think the real question here is whether you are ready for that next step?"

I sighed "Does Sam know you are here trying to throw your daughter at me?"

"Oh my God, no! He would kill me, even though I am sure he would very much prefer you rather than our dear Jeremy"

"Trust me, I feel the same way" I murmured.

"Then stop being so damn stupid and tell her about the imprint!"

"Fuck, Leah! I don't know if I can!"

"You know I truly pity my daughters, imprinted guys are such wimps! And you know what sucks? I have to deal with this again when Jake's feelings start changing!"

I couldn't help but laugh at her outburst; Leah despised imprinting, so it was pretty ironic that both of her daughters ended up being imprinted on.

I remember when Leah was pregnant; Jake wouldn't stop hovering around her so it wasn't a shock that he ended up imprinting on Lily.

Leah was ecstatic when she had Tyler, because it was a guarantee that no more over grown men were going to come and crash at her house like Jake and I tended to do.

Leah's phone started ringing, "Hello … yeah … ok, I will see you there … love you too"

"I got to go Alex, Jake is babysitting so Sam wants some alone time"

I wriggled my eyebrows at her "Aren't you two too old for that type of business?" I teased her.

"Oh, shut up! Sam and I have needs"

"Yeah, I am sure you do, now go before Sam comes looking for you"

Leah grinned and left, I knew exactly what they were going to go and do, which stopped grossing me out a long time ago. Leah and Sam weren't known for being quiet about their little rendezvous.

Once Leah left, my mind once again flew to Dani, it didn't help that a picture of us at her dance recital was staring right at me.

I looked up at the watch and saw that it was three o'clock, fuck I was going to be late. I rushed out so fast that I wasn't even looking to where I was going.

I heard a big thump hit the ground, and when I looked down my heart started beating so fast that I swear it felt like it was going to burst out any second.

Their lying on the ground was the only girl who could cause such a reaction, Dani.

**A little background:**

**All the kids know about the pack, but only a select few know about imprinting.**

**When Jeremy started dating Dani, Sam and Paul sat him down and explained to him the situation. Jeremy didn't care that Dani was meant for Alex, because he loved her and that was enough for him.**

**That is why he wasn't shocked that Dani had fallen for Alex, because even though he tried to ignore it he always knew that it wasn't meant to be.**

**I don't know whether there will be an update tomorrow, because I am going to go watch Harry Potter :D**

**But please review!!! **


	4. Chapter 4

**DANI**

I don't know how long I stood there after Jeremy left; my mind was still reeling from his reaction. I honestly had no fucking clue what the hell he was talking about.

What the hell did he mean by saying 'I was the one you chose to love'? Was somebody forcing me to love them? Not that I was aware of.

It sucked to know that I was causing Jeremy pain, but he hurt me first. I wasn't even in New York for a month when I got the call from Addison telling me that he was dating Margie, and now he wants me back, what a douche!

Yet, I still harbored feelings for him but they just weren't strong enough to vacate my mind from straying not too innocent thoughts of Alex.

Shit, I almost forget, I was supposed to meet him.

I looked at my watch and realized I had five minutes before three. I ran as fast as I could towards his house, I wasn't even looking where I was going, which is probably why I didn't notice the gorgeous man I bumped into.

I fell to the ground with a thump, my butt landing on the solid ground.

"Oh shit, Dani are you okay?" Alex asked worriedly as he offered me his hand.

I hid my blushing face with my hair, why is that I always have to make a fool of myself in front of him?

I cleared my throat and tried my best to act normal, I grabbed his hand and smiled at him "I am fine"

He grinned at me and before I knew it I was being engulfed in his arms, I wasn't a hugger, but being in Alex's arms was always the best fucking feeling in the world. I sighed happily and rested my head on his chest.

"How was your time with Jeremy?" he asked me as he gently stroked my hair.

"I don't want to talk about it, he was talking nonsense" I murmured.

Alex rested his chin on my head "What was he saying?"

"Something about not forgetting that I chose to love him first" Alex tensed up "Not that it matters, I really had no clue what the hell he was talking about"

Alex pulled away and cupped my chin "Did he say anything else?" he asked anxiously.

"No, he didn't. Why do you know what he was talking about?"

Alex looked away from my eyes and stared at the forest "Yeah, I do. But I can't tell you about it yet, okay? But I will when I am sure that you are ready"

I really wanted to know now, but Alex knew me better than anyone else on this planet and if he felt that I wasn't ready than I would give him the benefit of the doubt at least for now.

"You promise, Alex?"

He placed a kiss on forehead "I promise"

"Okay, so what do you have planned for today?"

Alex placed his arms around my shoulders and started walking towards the beach "Well how about we go and watch the sunset?"

"But, it only three"

"I know but that gives us plenty of time to catch up" he stated matter of factly.

"Alex, I spoke to you every day, there isn't really anything that I didn't tell you"

"You never talked to me about any boys" I internally laughed at the way he said boys as if just the thought of me talking to other guys clearly repulsed him, I can't lie and say that it wasn't a boost to my ego.

"Well that's because there weren't any boys" I told him.

He looked at me skeptically "Dani, a girl as beautiful as you is bound to get attention from the opposite sex"

I blushed and looked at the sand; did he honestly just call me beautiful? Yes, yes he did! But that really doesn't mean anything he always told you were beautiful.

"Yeah, well no one really caught my attention. I had someone else in my mind" I admitted.

Alex stopped in front of me; his gaze was intense as he asked me "Really? And care to tell me who is the looking guy?"

You, it's you Alex! "Uh, it's kind of a secret"

He smiled at me, I swear I almost fucking melted right there, his smile was stunning; I was sucker for his dimples!

"I don't recall their ever being secrets between us"

"Yeah well this is something I want to keep to myself for now, but when I do actually find the courage to talk about it, I promise you will be the first to know"

He grabbed my hand and started walking towards a lonely driftwood "I am going to hold you on that"

"Of course you are you always remind me of promises I make, even if I don't recall ever making them"

He chuckled and pulled me down so that I was sitting next to him "You know I really missed you Dani, it wasn't the same being here without you"

"Alex …"

"Dani, I know you want to leave again, and I don't want to stop you from following your dreams. I just honestly can't imagine being away from you again"

Oh god if he only knew how much the thought of leaving him was killing me too, but life in La Push was not meant for me, I wanted bigger and better things. I loved my home but I couldn't see a future here.

"I am not leaving tomorrow, so let's just enjoy the time we have together and then when the time comes we will figure something out, remember you promised"

"Yeah I did, and I plan on keeping it"

The sun was scorching which was a rarity in La Push, "Alex let's get in the water. " I told him as I stood up and stripped off my clothes leaving me in my new white bikini.

I noticed that it suddenly got very quiet "Alex?" I turned around to find a jaw dropped Alex; I blushed as I watched his eyes travel up and down my body.

I was self consciously asking myself if I looked bad, there were other girls at the beach that I was more than sure looked way better in a bikini than I did.

Alex finally came back to earth and cleared his throat, he turned around and took off his tank, revealing those perfect sculpted abs.

"So, uh you want to get in?" he asked without looking at me.

"Yeah, come on let's go" I grabbed his hand and ran towards the water.

The water was surprisingly warm and I marveled at the feel of it against my skin, I started floating and just enjoying the serenity of the waves slowly crashing against my body.

My eyes wandered towards Alex, he was watching me with a small smile on his lips, I straightened up and walked towards him "Alex, are you okay? You don't seem like yourself"

He shook his head "I just can't believe how much you've grown."

I playfully hit his arm "I am not a little girl anymore, Alex. I really wish you could start seeing me as a woman now" I whispered as I took slow steps towards him.

His eyes were on mine with such intensity that I could practically feel my heart trying to pound itself out of my chest.

When I was finally in front of him, I placed my hand on his chest, my eyes never leaving his. My hand traveled to his heart where I unwillingly smiled at the sensation of his rapid beating heart, maybe I wasn't delusional, and maybe some part of him wanted me too.

I moved closer to him, so that our bodies were only inches apart, I stood on my toes so that my face was closer to his, "Dani …" Alex whispered.

I closed my eyes and continued reaching up, hoping to all the heavens that he wouldn't reject me, that he would want me back. I just wanted and needed to feel connected to him.

I could feel his breath on my face, the heat radiating from his lips just inches away …

"Alex!"

My eyes popped open at the unknown voice; there standing on the beach was a beautiful woman. Her skin was fair and she had golden blonde hair and stunning green eyes.

Alex didn't look at me as he turned around and walked towards the unknown female. My heart sunk and tears of rejection were threatening to escape my eyes. I held them back; I was not going to not let myself seem weak in public.

I took a deep breath and walked towards the shore where Alex and the girl were animatedly talking.

"Dani, come here I want to meet you someone" Alex called causally as if nothing had ever happened.

I walked up quietly and nearly gasped in internal pain, the girl was even more gorgeous in person, her eyes were green with a twinge of yellow I had not noticed, and she was lean and curvy with legs that could go on for miles.

She had light freckles on her face; that made her look like a cute girl next door. Of course Alex would be interested in her; he would have to be blind to not notice such beauty.

"Dani, this is Mary. Mary this is Dani"

"Oh, Dani it is so nice to finally meet you, the boys are always talking about you"

"Excuse me?"

"Dani, Mary is the receptionist at the garage"

Oh, she worked at the garage with all the boys; she got to spend time with Alex on a daily basis. I could feel the jealousy creeping up my body, she was nice and beautiful. How could he not fall for her?

My mind wandered as Alex and Mary started talking about work among other things, I stood there my heart breaking more and more each second as I watched him smile at her, or laugh at her jokes, or when she would casually touch his arm and he would grin at her. I don't know how long I stood there before I knew that I was only a matter of seconds before I broke down right then and there.

"Uh, Alex I am going to go" I finally said.

Alex looked at me worriedly before nodding "I'll see you tomorrow Mary"

"Okay, I can't wait" she winked at him "It was nice meeting you, Dani"

I nodded and walked towards the driftwood, I put on my clothes quietly trying my hardest to ignore the pain searing through my chest.

Alex and I didn't talk on the way back to my house. He would occasionally open his mouth to say something but would close it as if he was at a loss for words.

My house couldn't come to view quicker; once I saw it I bid a rapid farewell to Alex and ran inside.

I ignored the worried calls from my family member as I ran upstairs to my bedroom, I shut the door closed and slid down. I hugged my knees to my chest and let the tears finally fall.

How could I have been so stupid! Why did I believe that I was worth something to him? To believe he could ever want me? I was absolutely nothing special, just an ordinary girl he had watched over as a favor to her mother.

I could hear my parent's anxious voices downstairs; I held back my sobs and opened my door slightly, I was curious to hear what they were talking about.

"Alex, what the hell happened?" my dad asked angrily.

"We were at the beach and well Mary showed up"

"Fuck, Alex I told you!" my mom shouted.

"Lee, children in the room" Jake hollered probably protecting his precious Lily.

"Jake, take Tyler and Lily outside then!" she retorted.

He must have obliged because I heard the back door slide closed.

"I told you to tell her, she deserves to know!"

"Fuck, Lee I can't! She isn't ready!"

"Yes, she is! She needs to know about the imprint!"

"What is an imprint?" Dylan asked curiously.

Dad answered "An imprint is like finding your soul mate, son. When you imprint that person becomes your everything. Your life no longer matter all that matters is keeping your imprint safe and happy no matter what"

"So, Alex imprinted?" he asked.

"Yes." Alex said if my heart could break more it did at that second when I heard that word escape his lips.

"Okay, on whom?"

I closed the door before I heard his reply; my heart couldn't take any more pain.

I climbed into my bed and cried; because I had lost the only man I had ever loved.

This was it, I had lost him, he would never want me, and I was a fool for ever thinking otherwise.

He was hers now, she was his soul mate.

He imprinted on her … Mary.

I hate imprinting!

**Don't kill me, it will all work out, but I never said it was going to be easy ;)**

**Any who, I saw Harry Potter yesterday and it was AWESOME! If you haven't seen it, you should!  
Personally I am a bigger Harry Potter fan than Twilight, but I don't have the guts to write a HP fic; and serious hats off to anyone that has written one, lol.**

**I think the only reason I do write Twilight fics, is because I like the wolf pack and Leah so much.**

**REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**DANI**

I hated this feeling that was soaring through every inch of my body, the pain and heartbreak something I was relatively new to me was something I truly hoped I would never have to face again.

I hated her and I hated imprinting, without really understanding it.

All I knew is that imprinting had taken him away from me, any hopes that I once had, had vanished before my eyes. How could I have been so stupid to believe that I deserved someone as perfect as him.

She must be perfect and exceptionally great, yes I loathed her with every fiber in my body but I couldn't escape the reality that he belonged to her, so she had to be special because Alex only deserved the best.

I cried myself to sleep last night, trying with all my might to let go of the pain that was overwhelming me. It wasn't until the tears began to flow down my cheeks that I truly understood the intensity of my love for him.

It wasn't a petty crush anymore it had revolutionized to something stronger maybe even magical. I loved him so much, that it physically hurt to let him go and be happy. I had ignored these feelings before, but after yesterday after being held in his arms the intimacy of being so close to him on the beach was branded into my soul, and I could find no means to let the memories escape.

"Dani, can I come in?" Addison asked from the other side of my door.

"Yes"

Addison came in and looked at me sympathetically, she strode in and sat down beside me on my bed.

"Dani, what's wrong?" she asked concerned.

"Nothing" I lied.

"Dani, come on you can trust me. I know something is wrong, so just tell me. I can help you"

"You wouldn't understand" I got up and walked to my window.

"Try me"

"Alex imprinted."

She cleared her throat "What is imprinting?" she asked.

"He found his soul mate, it's a wolf thing." I couldn't help the disgust that seared through my voice.

"Oh, I am sorry Dani. I know how you feel about him"

I shrugged "He's going to be happy, I love him enough to want that for him. Even if it means that I am miserable"

Addison got up and walked to my side, "Dani, you make him happy too."

"Not like she will."

"Dani, if you love him, are you honestly just going to give up?"

I looked at her through my watering eyes "You can't change fate, Addy. He belongs to her " my voice broke as the realization of my words sunk in.

Addison wrapped her arms around me and let me cry, she led me to my bed and sat me down. "I am so sorry, Dani. I know how it feels to get your heart broken"

I sniffed "My brother is a loser for not seeing the amazing girl he has before his eyes"

She chuckled "Oh no, he realizes it. He just realized it too late"

"Addy, is it supposed to hurt this bad?" I asked her, as I wrapped my arms around my torso.

She rubbed my arms "You love him, Dani. The pain doesn't just go away, you are going to need time"

"How am I supposed to avoid him?"

"Come stay at my place, I will make sure that he doesn't bother you, I swear!"

I straightened up and smiled at her "Thanks Addy, you're the best"

She shrugged "You would do the same for me"

I nodded.

Xx

So that's what happened I stayed at Addy's house for three days doing everything possible to avoid Alex. It didn't help that my Uncle Jared and Aunt Kim kept begging me to go and see him. They told me that he was very confused, he didn't know what he had done wrong.

Aside from Addy no one else knew why I was so upset, not even my parents. Granted they did call everyday pleading for an explanation for my sudden absence, but I wasn't ready to admit what had caused my rash behavior. I was honestly contemplating taking my feelings for Alex to the grave. It was something that I was sure I wasn't ready to let everyone know about.

It was on the fifth day of my "Avoid Alex at all costs!" as Addison like to call it, that I decided that I could no longer avoid him. I had to see him, I didn't truly understand why my gut was telling me that I had to face him, it would be disaster and would cause me even more pain, but I couldn't avoid him forever.

Alex had been part of my life, for as long as I can remember, I wasn't going to let these feelings stand in the way of the amazing friendship we had. I needed him and I knew that in some distant part of his heart he needed me too.

So I got ready that night, with all intents of seeing him. I wore jeans and my favorite royal blue shirt. I didn't bother putting make up or doing my hair, all my attention was solely on getting through what I knew would probably be the hardest talk of my life.

I was going to tell him that I loved him, I had no expectations of him choosing me over his imprint, but I had to try, I didn't want to look back in my life and ever wonder 'what if I told him?'

I got in the car and drove down to Alex's house, my hands were shaking with nerves. And I stopped twice on the side of the road second guessing myself, but every time I thought about turning back Alex's face that day at the beach as he held me gave me hope that maybe just maybe he felt the same way.

I stopped in front of his house and took a deep breath, Alex's truck was in the parkway and there was also a Honda Civic that I had never seen before.

I walked up his porch, but right when I was about to knock I heard a feminine giggle coming from inside, I moved towards the side window.

My heart dropped and if it was possible shattered more, Alex was sitting on the couch drinking a beer as Mary walked up behind him, she wrapped her arms around his neck and then sat down on his lap.

Alex wasn't looking at her, but he didn't push her away either, Mary started playing with the collar of his shirt, Alex finally looked up and met her gaze, Mary leaned down, I saw realization flicker on Alex's eyes but not before Mary crashed her lips against his all while grinding her hips against his.

I clasped my hand over my mouth my body heaving with sobs. It must have been loud, because suddenly Alex broke away and looked towards the window.

He looked horrified as he realized that I was standing there watching him and Mary, he pushed her off of him and ran towards the door.

I didn't think twice as I turned around and ran back to my car, I got in and turned down the engine.

"Dani, stop!" Alex screamed.

I didn't stop on the contrary, I reversed and pulled away from his driveway. He got in his own car and followed me. I drove him crying, the road become blurry with all the tears I was shedding.

When I reached my house, I got out of the car and stormed inside, no one was home, so I shut the front door behind me. I slid down and brought my knees to my chest.

I could hear Alex's truck outside, he slammed his door and ran up my porch. He pounded on my door.

"Dani, please, Please open the door!" he shouted.

"Go Away!" I whispered more to myself than him.

"Dani, I am not leaving until I talk to you. Please let me explain"

"Leave me alone! Go back to Mary and leave me ALONE!" I screamed.

"Dani, I don't want her! You have to believe me" he begged.

"Alex, LEAVE!"

"Dani, I don't want her, because I want you, Dani. Dani there is no one else in this world I want that isn't you, please Dani, I love you!"

**ALEX **

I hadn't seen her in five days, and the fact that I didn't know why she was avoiding me was unnerving.

I called her house everyday and asked Leah how she was, Leah wasn't very helpful she kept telling me it was my fault for not being honest with Dani from the start.

I knew she was staying at Jared's place, but whenever I tried to go visit her I was shooed away by Addison.

It killed me to be away from her, especially after our time together at the beach. That was the day I realized that I was completely and hopelessly in love with my imprint Daniela Uley.

She was no longer the little girl I used to care for, she was a strong intelligent, independent woman who I wanted to be mine and only mine.

I could still feel the urge that I felt on the beach, her lips just inches from mine, he full red lips hadn't escaped my mind since then, I truly regretted not ignoring Mary, I wish that I would have kissed her right then and there but of course I was too much of a pussy to do so.

So I watched her walk away from me and then felt how she continued to pull away, I hadn't heard her voice, or a glimpse of her and the pain was slowly taking over me.

I was zombie those days she was away, seemingly aware that life continued around me, I went to work and thought about her, I went home and thought about her again, even my nights were engulfed by thoughts of her.

Mary tried really hard to get my attention, but I was only vaguely aware when she arrived at my house with a very scandalous red wine dress that if I wasn't a man who was unconditionally in love I would appreciated the gesture.

I had apparently asked her to come over, which I seriously don't recall doing. She made me dinner and flirted with me the whole night, I felt bad for her she was trying really hard but the whole time she was there I was hoping that Dani would be here instead of her.

After dinner, I grabbed a beer and went to sit on my recliner while Mary cleaned up. I was looking straight ahead, completely oblivious as to what was happening around me.

My eyes were glued on a recent picture of Dani and me. I was carrying her on my back, my smile was huge as Dani planted a big kiss on my cheek. It was a picture that we took a week before she left to New York.

I was so lost on the memory of that day, that I didn't notice that Mary had found a very comfortable seat on my lap. Her fingers were playing the collar of my shirt. She was leaning down … Shit!

"I am really happy that I came over Alex" she whispered before she planted her lips on mine.

She grinded her hips against mine and it was seriously grossed me out, the thought of kissing another woman that wasn't Dani was simply revolting.

I heard someone gasp and I instantly pushed Mary away, my eyes looked around until they landed on Dani. The sight of her pained expression, felt like someone had stabbed me in the heart.

The wind was knocked out of me as I watched her turn and run away, I followed her tripping on my carpet and staggering up before she got further away.

"Dani, stop!"

I watched her and get in her car and speed off, I had to catch her was the only thought running through my mind as I got in my own car and followed her back to her house.

She got their first and slam the door of her house before I even had a chance to touch her and wipe away her tears.

I ran up her porch and pounded my fist on her door, I could hear her broken sobs from the other side of the door.

"Dani, please, Please open the door!" I shouted.

"Go away!" she whispered so low that if I wasn't a wolf I wouldn't have heard her.

"Dani, I am not leaving until I talk to you. Please let me explain" I wasn't lying I was willing to wait forever for her.

"Leave me alone! Go back to Mary and leave me ALONE!" she screamed.

"Dani, I don't want her! You have to believe me" I begged her. I needed to prove to her that there could never be another woman in my life.

"Alex, LEAVE!"

And I did, I was done ignoring the pleas of my heart telling me that it was wrong to love her. I wanted her, I needed her, she was my main source of happiness, and there would never be another person in my life that I would cherish more than her.

"Dani, I don't want her, because I want you, Dani. Dani there is no one else in this world I want that isn't you, please Dani, I love you!"

I heard her crying stop, her light footsteps announcing that she stood up from her curled position.

She took a deep breath and opened the door, the light from the moon made her look even more stunning than ever before, it didn't matter that her eyes were red and puffy, she was looking at me with so much love that I nearly grabbed her and claimed her mine right there.

"You love me?" she asked me breathlessly.

I smiled as I took a step towards her, I gently cupped her face in my hands, her eyes were glued on mine as I leaned down my lips just inches away from hers.

"I love you Daniela" I whispered before I finally connected our lips.

She was finally mine.

And I was hers.

**REVIEW! **

**I KNOW YOU ARE ALL GOING TO LOVE THE NEXT CHAPTER, SO PLEASE REVIEW! AND I WILL UPDATE FASTER, I SWEAR.**


	6. Chapter 6

**DANI**

Words couldn't possibly describe how I was feeling at the moment, I felt like I was floating on cloud nine, my entire being was completely enthralled and determined to make this moment last forever.

He loved me and as our lips connected and moved in sync as if they were meant to be the only lips that I was meant to ever kiss, I knew that he was the only man that I could ever truly love.

I had spent days crying over what I believed to be unrequited love when all along he had felt the same way.

His arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer to his body, my hands were tangled in his hair completely hypnotized by the feel of his body against mine.

"I love you so much" he muttered as he left my lips and started kissing down my jaw line.

"I love you too" I breathed as I let my head fall back giving him full access to my neck.

I had never tried drugs but I was sure that I was feeling a pretty high right now, Alex placed his firm hands on the back of my thighs lifting me up, I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist as he carried me to the couch, while his lips continued to assault every inch of my skin.

I grabbed Alex's face up to meet mine, he smiled as I placed butterfly kisses all over his face until I reached his mouth, Alex was looking at me with so much care and love that I practically turned into Jell-o right there.

I moved so that I was sitting on Alex's lap, he was grinning at me as he pulled me towards him and started kissing me again.

His lips were hot and soft against mine, his hands were traveling down my face to my collarbone, every single caress sending shivers down my body, and I wanted him, all of him. I had never in life felt so loved, and I knew that I wanted to give myself to him.

His fingers traveled down the valley of my breast, torturously grazing my nipple, which caused a very embarrassing moan to escape my mouth.

Alex chuckled as he nuzzled my neck. I felt embarrassed but I wasn't going to just play nice, so I took a little instruction from that bitch Mary.

I placed my hands on Alex's shoulders and grinded against his very excited member.

"Dani" he groaned, I couldn't help but giggle which then turned into a squeak as he bit my neck.

"That wasn't very nice" I scolded him playfully.

"I am sorry babe, but you weren't playing very nice either" he said as he placed a tender kiss on my bite.

His lips traveled up my neck until they reached my lips, and we once again started kissing like crazy.

Who knows how long we stayed on my couch kissing and letting our hands explore each other's body, all I know is that I was extremely annoyed when someone cleared their throat and ruined my bliss.

Well I was annoyed for like a half a second the annoyance turned into mortification, when I saw my mom, dad, Dylan, Tyler, Lily and Jacob all standing in the doorway, their jaws dropped and looking pretty uncomfortable.

My mom had a hand placed on my dad's chest restraining him from doing anything rash. Dylan looked like he was having mixed emotions, he looked disturbed yet amused.

Lily and Jake were grinning at me; Tyler not being the most subtle child was the one to break the silence.

"Mommy, why is Dani kissing Alex?" he asked innocently as he ran to me, knocking me out of Alex's lap and then situating himself on mine.

Alex wasn't looking at me, he was staring right at my mother who was staring back, and it looked as if they were having a silent conversation.

"Dylan, take your sister and brother upstairs, please" my mom told him.

Dylan didn't look too pleased about the situation but obliged nonetheless, grabbing Lily from Jake and extracting Tyler from me and then proceeding to take them up to their rooms, where they would probably torture him for answers.

Jake stayed behind even though I knew he was dying to follow Lily, my dad was still glaring at Alex, but Alex seemed oblivious all his attention was solely on my mom.

"Did you tell her?" my mom asked him.

"No not yet" Alex said.

"Well what the fuck are you waiting for? You are already making out and groping her, might as well just tell her everything" my dad growled when my mom talked about groping and kissing.

I looked back and forth between my mom and Alex, trying to understand what the hell they were talking about.

"Leah, I don't know if she is ready"

"Alex, you do realize that you already took the next step, right? You two are way past the brother-sister phase; you need to tell her now!"

I was getting completely annoyed, they were talking about me as if I wasn't there, and I found it really damn aggravating.

"You know, I am RIGHT here, so would someone please feel free to explain to me what the hell is going on?!"

My little outburst seemed to get everyone's attention because they were now all looking at me.

My mom held my dad's hand and walked to the couch that was in front of the one where Alex and I were seated.

"Sweetie, I think it's time you know about imprinting" she said.

Imprinting, I seriously hated that shit! The moment the word escaped her lips I felt like the happiness that was experiencing was sucked right out of me.

Suddenly images of Mary and Alex were infiltrating every square inch of my mind.

I was silent as my mom explained how imprinting was about finding your soul mate, how once you find your imprint suddenly nothing or anything else matter but that one person. It was like and I am quoting "It's like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time"

I wanted to throw up; I wanted to curse our ancestors for something that was breaking my heart by the second.

"Lily; is Jake's imprint" she said.

I looked up at Jake and smirked "Well welcome to the family" I said sarcastically.

I was feeling to bitter, to show any happiness for the fact that my sister would always be protected and loved. I was envious because a sick part of me wanted that as well.

"Dani, I have to tell you something" Alex said as he grabbed my hand.

Having him touch me and knowing that he didn't belong to me hurt too damn much, so I pulled my hand away and stormed outside without a backwards glance.

It was pouring outside but I honestly did not care, I ran as far away from my house as possible. I was thankful that Alex didn't follow me because I couldn't face him right now, if I saw him my heart would just shatter more because I knew that our moment was over, he had Mary to go home too.

He was going to live happily ever after with her and forget about me, I wouldn't exist in his life, all the years that we spent together, all the memories we shared were just a distant past now, something he would look back at and not care about because everything would be greater with Mary.

I ended up running to the cliff that overlooked First Beach, the storm was getting more intense, but I didn't care.

I pulled my knees to my chest and just stared at the ocean, my dad would always bring Dylan and me when we were younger, and it was our own secret place, where he only brought us two.

We would spend hours just staring out and looking at our beautiful home while he told us stories. Dylan always wanted to hear about the wolves, it was very well known that Dylan was dying to phase.

I, being the hopeless romantic always opted for stories about mom and dad and how they fell in love. There story had always seemed bittersweet to me, they had both endured a lot of heartbreak but even through the struggles they found a way back to each other, and they have been happy ever since.

"Princess?" I didn't need to look back to recognize the voice of my father

"Do you mind some company from your old man?" he asked.

I shook my head as he came to sit beside me, "You know you are going to get sick if you stay out here" he said as he pulled me towards him and warmed me up with his ridiculous body heat.

"You know I always thought you would love imprinting, you were always into the romance when you were younger" he teased.

I snuggled into his chest and let my tears fall freely, I always felt comfortable letting my guard down when I was with my dad, there was always a strong sense of security whenever he was around "I hate imprinting" I mumbled.

He chuckled "Imprinting is a good thing Dani, but falling in love without it is beautiful as well. Your mom and I didn't need an imprint to keep us together. But then again you have situations like Jake, imprinting saved him."

I looked up at him "What do you mean?"

He sighed "Jake was hopelessly in love with your Aunt Bella when he was younger, but she never returned the feelings, she loved him like a brother and Jake just couldn't understand that. He was really depressed for a long time, but then your mom got pregnant and he started hanging around a lot, he seemed happier and no one knew why. And then Lily was born, and with just one glance he knew that she was all he needed in life. As long as she was safe and happy then he would be as well"

"So he forgot about Bella?"

"He still cares for her but not like before"

I didn't know why my dad thought telling me that would comfort me, it just made me feel worse. Now that Alex had Mary he wouldn't care about me anymore.

But then why did he kiss me? Was I just a final escapade before he settled down, suddenly the pain turned into anger. I wanted kill him for using me, he had Mary now, he had no right to lead me on when he knew that he had someone he was meant for.

I quickly got up and left my bewildered father on the cliff as I began to run towards my house where I was sure Alex was waiting for me, I was going to skin him alive for thinking he could use me as an escapade.

I pushed my legs as fast as I could, once I got to my house I wasn't surprised to see Alex indeed waiting for me on the front porch.

He was pacing back and forth, while rubbing the back of his neck. I strong gush of wind passed by and he automatically straightened up and looked towards me.

He didn't think twice as he ran towards me, he had me wrapped in his arms before I could even stomach what just happened, damn werewolf super speed.

"Oh God, I was so worried" he whispered as he kissed the top of my head.

He pulled away and gave me a stern look "Are you crazy Dani? This is the worst weather and you decide that it's okay to go for a run"

I cross my arms across my chest "What I do is none of your business!"

Alex looked hurt "Dani, did I do something wrong?"

"You kissed me!"

Alex looked down ashamed, my heart broke at the sight but I had to hold my ground "I am sorry, I thought it was what you wanted"

"Fuck, Alex I did want it, I have wanted you to kiss me since I came back!" I shouted.

"Then why are you mad?" he asked confused.

"Because you have an imprint! Because you fucking used me, when you have already have a soul mate!"

"Dani …"

I pushed past him "You know what forget it, go back to Mary and stay the hell away from me!"

Alex grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards him "What are you talking about Dani? What does Mary have to do with this?"

I laughed humorlessly "She's your imprint!" I screamed.

Alex stumbled back stunned, his face was expressionless before he started laughing. I raised my eyebrow and glared at him. I did not find one thing in this situation funny.

"You … thought … Mary" Alex said in between breaths, as he held his side from the continuous laughter.

If it was possible I got eve madder and began to stomp back towards me house.

Alex noticed my retreat and followed me, he ran and blocked my path.

"Alex, you need to move out of my fucking way!"

"Dani, please you have to let me explain"

"Well, I honestly don't want to hear a word you have to say" I sidestepped him and was one foot inside before he shouted very loudly "You are my imprint Dani, not Mary YOU!"

What the fuck?

I turned around to look at him, he was walking towards me "I imprinted on you when you were born, and I haven't left your side since. I loved you then and if it is possible I love you even more now. YOU Daniela Samantha Uley are my imprint, my soul mate, my reason to live, and the owner of my heart. There is and will never be another woman whom I could love so unconditionally ever again, because YOU are all I want and need."

I was frozen in place, and felt like a fucking idiot.

"It's me, I am your imprint" I whispered.

He grinned and cupped my face "Yes, love, you are my imprint"

"What about Mary? I saw you kissing her"

"Sweetie she _kissed _me. I swear there is no other woman in this world that I would want to kiss that isn't you"

"But she's so beautiful"

"Nothing compared to you, my love"

Alex wiped away some of tears that were running down my cheek "I love you Dani, you and only you"

"Your mine" I said as a smile spread across my face.

"I am yours"

"Forever" I muttered as I stood on my toes and kissed him.

Giving it a second thought, maybe imprinting isn't so bad after all.

**So I have been getting a lot of requests for some Addy/ Dylan action and some Jeremy. Addy/ Dylan are a really complicated relationship but I will write them, once I reach ten chapters on Dani and Alex I will move on to Addy and Dylan. And when it comes I open to ideas because I honestly have no idea what to do with him, lol.**

**If you do suggest something for Jeremy remember that he has Embry's daughter Margie, who loves him but is second best to Dani.**

**REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Dani**

The rays of the sun woke me up the next day; I smiled without thinking twice as the memories of last night flooded my mind.

He was mine, I couldn't stop repeating that.

Mine.

Mine.

Mine!

I rolled my eyes at my own giddiness, because I was never one to be overly happy, not since I was a small kid.

I had grown up and matured a lot like my mother, we hid behind our feelings, and which isn't always a good thing, we tend to block out our emotions.

My mom always warned me about it, telling me that sometimes you just had to let yourself go before all those bottled up emotions came back and haunted you.

So, today I was taking her advice, I was going to be happy and I was going to let everyone around me know that I was truly happy with what fate had handed me.

I mean what more could I want, Alex was perfect, all I could ever want. He had always been there for me and there was also that tiny fact that he knew me better than anyone else.

And of course he was probably the best looking guy in the entire world, of course I am being a bit biased here, but I am in love so I can be.

"Stop day dreaming about him already!"

I smiled as Addison walked into my room looking smug "I told you he loved you, but NO one ever listens to me" she whined playfully.

"You look happy Dani"

"I am, I haven't been this happy in a very long time"

She sighed "I envy you, you know"

I looked at her confused "What do you mean?"

She stood up and walked to my window "I want someone to love me as much as he loves you."

"You do have someone, Addison"

She laughed darkly "Your brother doesn't count, he loves himself way too much to ever love anyone else with the intensity Alex has"

"Addy, Dylan has changed, whether you believe it or not, he has. He loves you, Addy. You are just too scared to let him back in"

"I have every right to be scared, he broke my fucking heart. He knew that I loved him, but that wasn't enough for him. He had to be La Push's Playboy, and he messed up. I could never look at him the same way again"

"Addy …"

She shook her head "Dani, honestly I don't want to ruin my day, so let's please not talk about Dylan, okay?"

I nodded "Fine"

"So, did you hear about Jeremy and Margie?" she asked me.

"No, why did something happen?"

She smiled evilly at me "Oh yeah, apparently Margie got tired of being second best to you"

I was still confused so Addison elaborated "Apparently Margie bumped into Jeremy after you told him that you two weren't going to get back together, she said that he looked horrible, she felt bad for him even though he broke up with her, so she tried to console the poor kid. They went to the cliffs and talked and then Jeremy started kissing her, Margie didn't stop him of course, but then he said YOUR name"

I gasped, "Oh my God!"

"Yeah, I know the poor girl actually went hay wire, she screamed at him and told him that she never wants to see him EVER again. My mom told me that Embry is super worried because she has been acting really weird lately, she doesn't talk to and is always gone when they look for her in the morning"

"Where the hell does she go?" I asked concerned.

"That's where it gets good. Michael (a/n: Addison's fourteen year old younger brother) told me that she has been hanging out with Rick and his friends"

"Rick? Seriously? Addy he is a complete douche!"

Rick Carlson, well what can I say about Rick Carlson besides that he is a complete douche and is probably the richest guy on the reservation. His parents are loaded and never in town, which is why he is always throwing parties. Addy and I once made the big mistake of attending one of them. Let's just say I regretted it till this day.

"I know and apparently he has his eyes set on Margie, which you and I both know isn't a good thing"

Did I fail to mention Rick loves the innocent type, girls like Margie, who are just too naïve for their own good. Rick likes them pure; he takes pride in corrupting them.

I groaned "Someone has to tell her something!"

"I know, and trust me we have tried even Michael who is probably her closest friend has tried, but she doesn't listen. I know for a fact that Embry is pissed, but every time he tries to talk to her she locks herself in her room"

"Hey, Addy I didn't know you were here" Dylan said enthusiastically as he entered my room.

He tried to give Addy a hug, but she squirmed away from his reach. Dylan frowned for a second before regaining his composure.

"So, what's up?" he asked as he sat down on the edge of my bed, his eyes constantly flickering to Addy, who was glaring at the wall.

I cleared my throat trying to clear the obvious tension in the room "Dylan, how much do you know about what is going with Margie?"

He shrugged "I don't know a lot, but I do know that she has become Rick's latest toy"

"Dylan can you try and talk to her?"

"Trust me I already tried, but the girl is so pissed at the world right now that it's like whatever I say goes through one ear and out the other"

"Well has Jeremy tried to talk to her?"

"Yeah, he has. He stopped by my house yesterday. He looked truly concerned, but she refuses to even hear him out" Addison told me.

Dylan clenched his fist when he heard that Jeremy was spending time with Addison, someone was obviously very jealous.

"Well we got to do something, I mean I feel bad for her" I whined.

"Dani, maybe she has to learn on her own, there is only so much we can do" Dylan said.

"I know, but I feel bad."

"Look, it's not your fault. She was perfectly aware that when she started seeing Jeremy that he was completely in love with you, I even warned her, but she didn't listen" Addy told me.

"Knock, Knock"

I instantly cheered up as I saw Alex leaning against my door, I shrieked as I ran to him.

I kissed him "I missed you"

Dylan groaned while Addy giggled at my theatrics "I missed you too babe" he told me as he kissed the tip of my nose.

"Do my parents know you are up here Alex?" Dylan asked him.

"Yes, they do." Alex said never taking his eyes off of me.

"And do they know that you are currently looking at my sister as if she was a piece of meat?" he taunted.

I turned around and glared at my brother "Dylan, get out!"

He stood up and put his hands up in defense "I am just looking out for you, sis"

Addy rolled her eyes and walked towards the door "I will talk to you later" she said as she walked out.

"Hey, why are you leaving?" Dylan asked her as he followed her out.

Alex chuckled as he picked me up and carried me to my bed, closing my door with his foot.

He placed me on my bed and rested himself on top of me his head placed on my chest, "So your brother hasn't made any progress with Addy, yet?"

I started stroking his hair "No, none at all. She can't seem to forget the fact that he cheated on her"

"Poor kid" he said as he lifted up my shirt and started rubbing circles on my skin.

I let my head hit my pillow, and my eyes closed, he started planting small kisses on my chest and neck, which caused me to moan ridiculously loud.

Alex placed a finger on my lips "Babe, i don't want your dad to come up here and kill me" he teased.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him towards me "Then maybe we should continue this at your place" I suggested.

Alex grinned mischievously "Really? And what exactly is going to take place at my house?"

I felt my cheeks burn up as I looked into his eyes "Dani, are you okay? You look flustered" he asked concerned.

Ok, so how do you tell your boyfriend of ONE day that you are ready to sleep with him? I mean I have known Alex my entire life, and I have been in love with him for a while now, I honestly don't think I can't wait any longer to be his.

I pulled Alex closer to me and whispered in his ear "I want to be yours, Alex"

I buried my face in his neck trying to hide my red cheeks; he laughed "You are mine, Dani. And I am yours"

I rolled my eyes, could he be more oblivious!

I took a deep breath "Alex, I want to have sex"

Alex pulled away before I could process his reaction; he was standing by my door and looking at me as if I had grown a third eye.

"You want to, w-what?!"

I stood up and walked to him, I tried to be seductive but I am sure I failed miserably, "Alex, I want to be yours in every sense of the word" I repeated.

Alex groaned as I started placing kisses on his chest "Dani, I can't think straight if you are kissing me like _that"_

"Good, because you don't need to think right now"

Alex grabbed my shoulders and pulled me away from him "Dani, don't you think we are moving too fast. I mean we only established our feelings yesterday and I haven't even taken you out on a date, yet" he pointed out.

I pouted "Alex I am your imprint, you are my soul mate what's the point in waiting?"

Alex walked forward and cupped my face "Because we have plenty of time to do that, Dani. I don't want to rush you, I want to enjoy every moment we have together, and when we do decide to take that step I want you to sure of what you want"

"I want you, Alex"

"I know and that's why we can wait"

"Fine, but don't expect me to wait too long, I might combust"

Alex chuckled as he hugged me "Don't worry babe, I feel the same way"

"So, you do want to have sex? You actually find me attractive?"

He titled my chin so that I was looking straight at me "Baby, I could never in a million years find you unattractive"

"Alex, I have a question?"

"Okay, what is it?"

"Alex, I know that you wolves don't age unless you stop aging and I was … well wondering when you were going to stop?"

"Dani, I have been started aging because I have been waiting for you, once you turn twenty five, I am done with the wolf business"

I let out a sigh of relief "I don't want to sound selfish babe, but I don't want to age if you don't"

"Well honey you don't really have a choice"

"Yes, I do I can always call my Aunt Rose" I teased him.

Alex growled "Don't even play like that Dani"

"Why you scared that I am going to smell"

He rolled his eyes and grabbed my hand "Aw babe don't be mad"

"I am not mad"

"Alex, stop!"

He turned around to face me "Dani the thought of you ever being a vamp is probably the worst thing you could every say to me, okay?"

"I am sorry"

He shook his head "No, I shouldn't have overreacted"

He placed a small kiss on my lips and then we walked down stairs, where my family was eating breakfast. My dad was glaring at Alex and I as we entered the kitchen hand-in-hand.

"Good morning sweetie" my mom said as she handed me a plate of breakfast.

I took a seat beside Tyler and Alex, "What took you so long upstairs?" my dad asked.

"Nothing dad, we were just talking"

He snorted, my mom smiled as she went to sit on his lap "Sam, honey, stop acting like a grouch, it doesn't suit you dear"

My dad couldn't help but turn into putty when my mom was around, so let's just say he completely forgot about Alex and I as my mom made herself comfortable on his lap.

"Oh, I almost forgot" my mom handed me an envelope "It came in the mail for you"

I opened it and gasped "What is it?" Alex asked.

"I got in" I breathed.

"Got in, where?"

I grinned "I got in to the dance academy in New York"

"Oh, honey that's great" my mom said.

"When do you leave?" my dad asked as I felt Alex tense up at my side.

"Two weeks" I whispered.

Alex jumped out of his seat and ran out the door, his agonized howls filling the air around me.

**So in this chapter, I was able to bring in to new plot lines, I started introducing Addy/ Dylan and Margie and Jeremy, the latter won't be as big as Addy/ Dylan but they will have their time.**

**REVIEW!**

**And please check out my new Leah story "Final Break"**


	8. Chapter 8

**Dani**

I was staring at the letter dumbfounded, why wasn't I jumping for joy? This is what I worked so hard for; everything I have ever wanted was placed in my hands.

The chance to escape and become my own person, this is what I went to New York for; this was my goal all along. Then why the fuck didn't I feel like I wanted it anymore?

"Sweetie, are you okay?" my mom asked tentatively.

I shook my head, I heard my mom sigh "Dani, I thought that it was your dream to attend that academy?" she asked.

"It was" I whispered.

"What do you mean 'was' princess?" my dad asked.

I took a deep breath "I don't know if it's what I want anymore" I admitted.

My mom pulled me to her side and started stroking my hair "Daniela, ever since you were a little girl dancing was your passion, getting into this school has always been what you strived for, why are you so willing to give it up?"

I knew why, "Because I love him" I said as a lump rose in my throat.

"Dani, Alex would never want you to give up your dreams" my mom tried to assure me.

I shrugged her off and walked towards the window "I can't put him through that pain again, I understand now why he was always so attached me. I know how much it physically hurts him to not have me near, to not know that I am safe, I CAN'T and I WON'T do that to him again!" I shouted.

"Hey, what'd I miss?" Jake asked as he walked inside.

Lily must have been delighted to escape the thick tension in the room, because she practically bolted from her chair to Jacob "Jake, can we go to the beach?" she practically begged him.

Jake looked at my mom and got a nod, telling him that the less people here to witness my outburst the better.

"Okay, hey Ty want to join us?" Jake asked my baby brother obviously wanting to save the kid as well.

Tyler didn't speak he just got up and walked towards me, he hugged my legs and then followed Jake and Lily out.

The room was silent; I couldn't look at my parents. I couldn't stand their pitiful glares. I didn't need their pity, I was positive that I was making the right decision. I didn't want to reach for my dreams if Alex wasn't by my side.

I just got him, and I wasn't going to lose him, because of a silly dance hope. He had to know that I loved him enough to let it go. He was worth it; every moment that we would spend together would worth it.

"Dani, I really think you should think about what you want before you throw everything you have worked for away" my mom advised me.

I shook my head, I was stubborn like her, and she knew that. "Would you leave if you were in my place, would you leave dad?" I asked her.

She hesitated and I knew her answer, she wouldn't leave, she would have stayed with dad no matter what.

"I wouldn't have let her give it up" my dad spoke "It would've hurt to stay away from her, but I wouldn't hold her back."

My dad stood up and walked towards me, "He loves you. Only a fool wouldn't know that, and I can assure that he will wait for you. You have to understand something princess, there will never be another woman for him, and you are all his eyes will ever be able to see clearly"

"Dad, its four years, I would be away for four years, only coming back for Thanksgiving and Christmas. I could never ask him to wait for me, I am not that selfish"

"He won't have a choice" my mom whispered.

Suddenly Jeremy's word where swimming through my head _"I was the one you chose to love". _

Tears leaked through my cheeks "It's forced" I gasped out. "This whole imprinting thing is forced; I am so stupid how could've I not noticed that"

My dad held my face tighter in his hands "Dani, Alex loves you. Do not put these ridiculous ideas in your head" he pleaded.

"Dad, tell me the true do you honestly think he would have stayed around if he hadn't imprinted?"

"Sweetheart, I never imprinted. But I have learned my fair share from the mind of my brothers. Alex is your soul mate, your other half, and you two were destined for each other. I believe that even if he hadn't imprinted that you two still would have ended up together, fate would have intervened. The imprint just made it easier."

"I don't know what to do" I sobbed.

My dad hugged me, "I know princess, but just promise your mother and me that you won't rush into a decision, okay?"

"I have to answer them the day after tomorrow; they need to know whether or not to save my space"

My mom walked up to us and started rubbing my back "Dani, ask yourself this, do you see yourself ten years from now happy knowing that you gave up your dream?"

I shook my head "That's the thing, I don't know what dream I am willing to give up"

"You'll figure it our honey" she assured me.

"I need to see him. I need to know what he is thinking" I said as I pulled away from their embrace.

My dad kissed my forehead "Good Luck" he said, I hugged them both.

I couldn't imagine having better parents then the ones I was blessed with, I know that I would be completely lost without them.

I opted for running to Alex's house, even though a car would be undeniably faster my adrenaline was so intense that I could only trust my legs at the moment. And I wasn't the best driver in the world, and I really didn't want to get in a car accident at the moment.

It took me about fifteen minutes to get to Alex's house; I thanked my dance instructor for keeping me in a shape.

It didn't shock me that he wasn't home, he was probably way too riled up to even consider phasing back to human form.

I walked up his porch and looked under the doormat where he always kept his spare; I grabbed the key and walked inside.

The house was just how I always remembered it; it had not changed since I was a little girl.

The fact that Alex spent way more time at my house than at his, made it so his house was rarely ever lived in.

Alex would only sleep here and that was only when I didn't beg him to stay over because I was scared of the monster in my closet. Poor guy, who knows how many nights he spent sleeping on my floor just to reassure me that I was safe.

As I grew older his house became our domain, my escape from the hectic life at home. I loved my family, don't get me wrong, but once the little siblings started arriving, it just grew to be too much.

Lily was a very demanding baby, she cried and whined until she got what she wanted, and Jacob became a permanent fixture on our house because he was the only one that was able to calm her down.

Tyler was a quieter baby, but I was so engrossed with him that my mom would send me away to Alex's before I suffocated the baby.

I walked around the house trying to reel my mind away from everything that was going on, I walked down the hallway until I reached the door that had once been my room.

I slowly opened the door and smiled, it was exactly the same. He hadn't changed a single thing, my small bed was still on the corner, the rocking chair were Alex would lull me to sleep was still there.

On the dresser was a framed picture of my mom, Alex, Dylan and I at our first trip to the beach. Next to that picture was one of Alex and me alone at my fourth birthday party.

I walked up to my bed and sat down, my stuffed wolf was resting against the pillow, and I picked it up and brought it to my face.

It smelled like him, I finally let the tears that had been consuming my body take over, as I lay down on the bed and curled myself into a ball.

I was so confused; I knew that whatever decision I made would ultimately alter my life.

I had been so happy this morning, completely intoxicated with the pure joy of being in love and knowing that the love was reciprocated. I would have never thought when I started my day that I would end it crying.

"You know I hate to see you cry" I straightened up and met his gaze. He was leaning on the doorframe and looking at me as if he was in serious pain.

"I am sorry" I stood up and walked towards him, I was about to lean into a hug but he placed his hands on my shoulders and held me back.

He took a step back "Dani, I am not going to tell you to stay" he said seriously.

He turned around and walked towards the leaving room, I followed him hopelessly.

His back was rigid; I didn't understand why he was so angry. I hadn't even made my choice yet.

"What if I don't want to go? What if I want to stay here with you?"

He laughed darkly "I am not stupid, Dani. I know you want to go."

"Alex, I don't what I want"

He turned to look at me, and flinched by the darkness in his eyes "I am not going to let you stay here and resent me for the rest of your life"

I walked up to him hesitantly "I could never resent you" I said firmly.

"Really? How do you know that ten years from now, when you are stuck here you won't hate me for being the reason that you stayed. I know that getting into that school has been your dream since you got your first ballet shoes, so don't come here and tell me that you want to give it up. Because you know what, I won't carry that in my conscious" he spat.

His fists were curled into fist, as his body trembled, "Why are you doing this? Why are you pushing me away? I thought you loved me."

He stared at the door behind me; intently refusing to meet my gaze "I love you enough to let you go"

"I don't want you to let me go, I want us to fight for each other" I whispered as I walked up to him and wrapped his arms around his waist.

I could feel him tense under my touch, he was trying to fight me, trying to pull away but somehow he couldn't, it was mean of me to use the imprint card on him. I knew the amount of control I had on him and his emotions but I could feel him slipping away from my fingers, and I wasn't ready to let him go, especially now that I was basking in the love we had for each other.

But I underestimated him, he had more restraint that I get him credit for, his body stiffened as he unlocked my grasp from his waist and gently pushed me away from him.

"I want to you to go." he said.

"You're lying; I know that you want me to stay"

"No, I don't so refrain from making assumptions" he sounded like a damn robot.

"Fine, then look me in the eye and tell me to leave" I dared him.

I hoped that he failed.

He looked me straight in the eye, all the love and adoration gone from the eyes that I loved so much, he was looking at me with eyes that seemed foreign on him; they were dark and void of any emotion.

"I want you to leave" he said firmly.

I felt like I had the wind knocked out of me, I couldn't move, I felt as if my feet were permanently glued to the ground.

I wanted to wake up from this nightmare, because I couldn't believe that those words had truly escaped his mouth.

He turned around and gave me his back, I was faintly aware that he opened the door; I was too lost in the emotions eating me alive.

"Dani, go home"

I looked up at him in disbelief, he was kicking me out.

I wrapped my arms around my stomach before I split in two.

I sucked in a deep breath, raised my head and walked towards the open door. Alex was looking at the ground, I stopped before I was completely outside.

"I hope your happy Alex, because I don't think I could ever forgive you for the pain your putting me through" I told him with all the strength I could muster.

I walked past him and swore to myself that I would never fall for his tricks again; he had fooled me in believing that what we had was strong enough to pull through everything.

It would kill me to leave something that had made so happy, even having him for such short a time was amazing, but that was done. He had made his choice and pushed me to mine.

I was leaving and I wasn't planning to ever come back.

**Wow, so this chapter totally went in a completely other direction than I had planned, but I like it, so it stays.**

**Guys I am really disappointed in the amount of reviews I am getting, I usually don't care and I will update anyways but it does give me a push to update. And my updates are pretty good, I don't make you guys wait for long, so please just take the time to REVIEW!**

**I was watching the Comic Con New Moon panel and they were talking about a fight, and I was like what fight? I mean in New Moon, when the hell is there a fight?**

**Yeah, the wolves kill Laurent, but that doesn't go into detail. And in the Volterra there isn't a fight, they just talk (like always) and Edward gets tortured, per say by Jane. **

**I thought it was funny, but oh well. **

**REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you so much for the reviews :) one more chapter after this one and then I start Addy and Dylan's relationship … I know a lot of you are actually really looking forward for that .**

**DANI**

It's been exactly thirteen days since Alex and I had our fight, I haven't seen or heard from him since.

Dylan occasionally mentions how torn up Alex looks but well that is not my fault; maybe if he wasn't so damn stubborn we wouldn't be in this situation.

I had come home that night and cried my eyes out, my mom tried her best to try and comfort me but I was having none of that.

The next morning I woke up with swollen eyes and a major headache, I swore to myself that I was not going to cry anymore for Alex.

I guess I believed that our imprint was defected, especially when I would look at the other imprint couples.

Ever since I found out that I myself was an imprint, I started asking questions, a lot of questions.

I started off with my Aunt Kim, she told me heR story on how Uncle Jared never knew she existed until he imprinted. At first she was angry that it took _that _for him to notice her, but she couldn't hide the internal glee at knowing the he was hers. She told me how the imprint always felt for her two sided; she hated to be away from him and him away from her.

Next up was my Aunt Rachel, she and uncle Paul apparently met one day when she was walking down the beach, it was before sunset and she wasn't looking to where she was going. One minute she was falling on her butt the next she was being hoisted up by the most gorgeous man she had ever seen. Her exact words were 'Honey, I knew I loved him that same instant'.

But by far my favorite was Claire; I found her situation the most similar to mine.

_It had been two days since Alex and I stopped talking which was a LONG time in our book, even when I lived who knows who many thousand miles away, Alex and I made it a priority to talk on the phone EVERYDAY._

_So not hearing his voice was a bit unsettling._

_Claire and Quil had married a year ago and lived in the outskirts of La Push, walking to their house had always been something Dylan and I did together. We loved Quil; he was always the funniest pack member in my book so going to his house was always like going to a good comedy show._

_I was thankful though that today Quil didn't appear to be home, I wanted to talk Claire, privately. I wasn't particularly thrilled about hearing Quil talk about how hard this situation must be for Alex. I was way too angry to care about his feelings, the jerk._

_I walked up the porch steps of their beautiful home; even from the outside you could tell that this home was full of love and devotion._

_I knocked on the door until Claire opened up. When I was younger I remember looking up to Claire like the older sister I never had. She was beautiful, smart, caring, and probably one of the best people I have ever met._

"_Hi, Dani." She said as she opened the door wider to let me in._

_I walked in and sat down in her living room, pictures of the pack, their families, and Quil and Claire together in various places were framed up and placed all over the living room._

"_So, Dani what's up? Quil told me you sounded weird when you called earlier" she said as she sat down in front of me._

_I sighed "Claire how did you and Quil get together?" I asked her._

_She smiled "I guess they told you about the imprint" _

_I nodded "Well Dani, it took Quil forever to finally put his guard down; he wanted the best for me even if my best was his worse. I remember when I told him that I loved him, he completely freaked out it took him like half an hour to digest what I had said before he packed up the courage to say it back and kiss me."_

"_It was that easy?" I asked dumbfounded, shoot Alex had been so damn hard and complicated!_

_She shook her head "Getting to that point was very confusing and hard for both of us. I had always liked Quil as a person, but physically, well those feelings grew with time and when I finally did realize that I liked him like that, it freaked me out. I mean he was gorgeous and sexy and I sincerely thought that I had no chance with him. But what can I tell you fate has its ways"_

_She stood up and sat down next to me wrapping an arm around my shoulders "What is this really about Dani?" she pressed._

_So, I told her everything, how I was planning to leave and how Alex had reacted, she let me talk and didn't speak until she was sure that I was done rambling._

"_Dani, he's just upset. I mean you have only been back for what a week? And now that you two established the fact that you love each other and for you to just pack up and leave all over again, I mean it's got to be pretty hard for him."_

_I groaned "I know and that's why it is SO confusing! I don't want to hurt him but I don't want to give up everything I have worked for either! Ugh, why does life have to be so damn complicated?!"_

_Claire laughed "Dani, life isn't easy and love, well love is harder. You have to fight and work for it"_

Yeah easier said than done, I was too stubborn and prideful to call him, and apparently he was the same way because neither of us were "working" to fix our problem, which sucked because I was leaving tomorrow with something very important unresolved.

"Dani, momma says that she needs to talk to you" my little brother Tyler told me as he walked into my room and sat down on my computer chair.

I smiled and kneeled down so that I was his height "Did momma tell you why she needs to talk to me?" I asked him.

He shook his head "Nope" he smiled.

"Well I guess I have to go and talk to her before she comes looking for me, right?"

He nodded the smile still etched on his face, I grabbed his hand and we both walked down to kitchen together.

I was surprised that no one else was home; my mom was sitting on the kitchen table waiting for me.

Tyler let go off my hand and ran to her, he sat on her lap and started eating her with kisses. The kid truly had a heart of gold.

"Hey mom, what did you want to talk to me about?"

She looked at me for a second and then looked at Tyler, "Sweetie, I think your Uncle Seth is waiting for you at his house with Marie" she told him.

Tyler brightened up even more and kissed my mom bye before sprinting out the backdoor. Uncle Seth is our next door neighbor so Tyler usually snuck over there when he was bored.

"Sit" my mom gestured to the chair opposite of hers.

"Mom, what is this about?"

She folded her hands in front of her "Dani, what are you going to do about Alex?"

I shrugged; I honestly had no idea what I was going to do!

"You realize that you are leaving tomorrow, right?"

I nodded.

"And that you will truly regret not saying good bye to him because you are being stubborn"

I smirked "Well I got that from you"

My mom rolled her eyes "Dani, I might be stubborn but I also know that there comes times that you have to swallow your pride in order to be happy. Because sometimes honey that pride can eat you alive"

"Mom, he doesn't want to talk to me either!"

"And how do you know that?"

"He hasn't called me or passed by!"

"So, why don't you look for him?"

I got up from my seat at the table and started pacing, "I don't know, okay? I guess I am confused. Mom, a part of me hopes that he won't come looking for me."

"Dani, why not?" she asked shocked.

I swallowed the lump in my throat, my eyes were already stinging from the tears that were threatening to spill "Because I don't want to have to say good bye to him again, not now, not after everything that has been said and done. Maybe by not saying good bye it will be easier for us to pretend that nothing ever happened." I admitted.

My mom walked over to me and hugged me "Dani, are you capable of forgetting him? Just continuing your life without acknowledging the amazing love that exists between you two?"

I shook my head "Of course not, Mom. But sometimes you have to put your happiness on hold to make others happy"

"But Dani, Alex won't be happy without you. He can't just forget you, your bond is stronger that that"

I looked up at her "Mom, I love him so much, but I have to do this. I have to just go and not look back"

My mom placed my head on her chest and let me cry "I don't agree with the decision you are making, but I will support you. I just hope you don't regret this decision later"

I nodded, knowing that I will probably live with this heartache for the rest of my life.

"Mom, promise me that you will look after him. Don't let him hurt or lose himself"

"I promise, sweetie. I will watch over him for you"

I wrapped my arms around her waist "I love you so much mom"

"I love you too Daniela"

**ALEX**

She was leaving today and even though the thought of her leaving was killing me in every way shape and form, I was not going to let her go without letting her know that I loved her and that I was willing to wait an eternity for her if that is what she needed.

I had already even started looking for apartments in New York; yes I am planning to move to be closer to her.

I had to call in favors with the Cullen's mostly Jasper, who was the one that I got along best with. He was helping me find a place that was close enough to Dani, but far enough that she wouldn't think I was suffocating her.

I worked at the garage with the rest of the pack, and because Sam had some long distance cousins in New York who also owned a garage, I also now had a potential job.

I had to wait for a couple of months before making the move, but a couple of months would a piece of cake for me. I had endured a year without her a month or two would be a piece of cake, right?

Well I was hoping that would be the case, I mean last time she left I loved her like a little sister now I loved her like I would love the future mother of my children, but I am getting way ahead of myself.

I had picked up a dozen red roses at a shop in Forks last night, with all the intentions of begging for forgiveness. I had acted like a really ass hole last time I saw her.

I looked at my watch and realized I had an hour before she would leave to the airport.

I quickly left my house and got in my car, the drive to Leah's was one I knew with my eyes closed so I get there in no time.

As I walked up the door, I couldn't stop my heart from racing at an astonishing rate.

I was about to knock on the door, when Dylan opened up. He looked sad but when he looked at me his eyes nearly popped out of his sockets.

"Mom!" he shouted still staring at me with I could only describe as … pity.

"Dylan, why the hell are you shouting?!" Leah scolded as she walked towards the door, she looked up at met my gaze.

She looked at me petrified, there was something wrong, I could feel it from the tip of my toes to the roots of my hair.

"Alex …" Leah gasped.

I looked at her skeptically "Hey Lee, mind if I have word with Dani?" I asked.

Leah's eyes left my face and traveled down to the bouquet of roses in my hand, when she finally looked up at me again, she had tears in her eyes.

There was something definitely wrong here.

"What's going on?" I asked looking at Dylan and Leah.

My hands started shaking uncontrollably I wasn't quite sure that I wanted to hear the answer to my question.

"Alex …" Leah took hesitant steps towards me; I knew that I was seconds from exploding so I placed my hand in front of me stopping her from getting closer.

"Leah, please just tell me" I begged.

She looked down ashamed "I am so sorry Alex. But Dani isn't here"

"Where is she?" I asked confused.

She bit her lip "She caught on early flight last night, I am so sorry Alex. I didn't know I only found her note today in the morning."

"She's gone" I said dumbfounded.

Leah nodded; Dylan went to her side and hugged her.

Even through the embrace Leah's eyes didn't leave mine as I dropped the bouquet of roses on the floor and phased right there on her front porch.

So much for a good bye.


	10. Chapter 10

**ALEX**

_Two weeks later_

It fucking hurt. No other way to explain it.

No phone call, no apologies, nothing, as if I didn't exist.

I mean was I was that bad to her? What the fuck did I do to deserve this?!

Why the fuck was my imprint the defected one?

I look at all the blissfully happy couples around me and question myself, what the hell did I do wrong?

Even Jake and Seth seem to be lost in adoration, but then again when _she, _as I have started to refer to her as was that young I was lost as well.

I mean life's easy when they are that young, all you have to do is play with them and help them with whatever they need.

It's when you fall in love that the problems suddenly start to arise.

My advice to wolves whose imprints are younger: Stay the fuck away! Don't get past the brother feeling because IT FUCKING HURTS to fall in love!

Was I being cynical? No, I am being realistic, because I currently feel as if my heart has been pried from my chest and stabbed repeatedly.

I can see fate now laughing at my misery as it continues to puncture my heart.

I mean had I been that harsh when I told her to leave?

_Yes, ass hole you were!_

And you know what the worst part is? I didn't even get to say that I was so sorry for telling her to leave, for not giving her choice but to runaway.

I wasn't able to kiss her one last time, or tell her that I loved her and that I would see her soon. No, I was robbed from all of that because I decided to wait two weeks to apologize, because if I would have walked up to her and said sorry the day after our argument she would have left knowing that I was willing to fight and that I would get over all my insecurities for her. Because I loved her and only her.

The truth of the matters is that even though I am angry and hurt; my anger is in no shape of form towards her.

Maybe it is because of the imprint, the instinct automatically telling me that I could never be angry at her or it's me, the guilt that I feel for being such a stubborn ass.

Whichever it may be I feel like crap and I will continue to feel like crap until I have her back in my life, and from the fact that I have been camped out in my room only stepping out to eat definitely hasn't helped my progress in that department.

I guess that is the down side of imprinting, you can't truly function without her; it is as if your life has no meaning if she isn't there with you along the way.

Wow, I sound pathetic!

I groan and just bury my face in my pillow trying to erase the last image of her that I had, me in my wolf form staring at her window while her echoed sobs send an indescribable pain all through my body.

Suddenly someone starts pounding on my bedroom door.

"Alex, you better open this door right now!"

I can't help but chuckle, there is always something funny about mad Leah.

I get up from bed and stretch my muscles it's been forever since I actually tried to get up.

I open the door and am immediately slapped in the face; I place my hand on my now red cheek and glare at Leah. The girl hasn't phased in maybe two years but she is still strong.

"What the hell was that for?" I ask indignantly.

She grabs my chin roughly and pulls me towards her, our face inches apart, "You need to snap out of this shit" she hisses as she lets go off my chin and walks into my domain (my bedroom) which smells due to the plates of food all over the floor.

"This is disgusting" Leah says as she eyes the week old plate of casserole on my floor.

I shrug "I haven't been in the best state of mind" I defend myself.

Leah turns around to face me so quickly that I stumble back in shock, she starts walking towards me glaring "Alex, what the fuck are you doing?" she asks

"What do you mean?" I ask confused, I mean I think it's pretty obvious. I am wallowing in my own self misery.

"I have no idea what you are talking about" I say as I cross my arms in front of my chest, I even puff out my muscles trying to look intimidating and failing miserably.

"Oh you know what I am talking about" she points at all over my room "You haven't come out of here in TWO weeks" she sniffs and lifts her nose in disgust "Have you even showered?"

"Of course, I have" I mutter not lying … entirely.

She sighs as she finally reaches me and grabs my hand "Come on I brought you food" she says as she walks to the kitchen that once upon time used to be ours.

I sit down on a stool and wait as Leah heats up her famous Lasagna.

"Lily and Tyler have been worried about you. You know they love you too, you are part of my family Alex my children love you, it's not only Dani that counts on you" she informs me.

I automatically start feeling guilty, I knew that Lily would miss me but would get over it the moment she was back with Jake but Tyler had no one else.

_She _was his one source of entertainment and now she was suddenly gone, Lily was always with Jake; Dylan was off chasing girls and his best friend Marie was also under the imprint charm and usually spent her time with Seth.

So the kid was alone, I had made it my purpose ever since she left the first time to spend time with him and found that Tyler was a lot of fun and a great kid. I could only imagine how miserable the last two weeks had been for him.

Leah places the plate of lasagna in front of me and without thinking twice I start eating, I look up at Leah occasionally and realize that she is looking at me sadly, her pity deters my hunger.

"What's wrong?" she asks.

"I don't need you to feel bad for me Leah Uley"

She flinches as I saw her full name rather than calling her 'Lee' she walks up to me and hugs me from the back "I am worried about you, Alex." She whispers as she rest her chin on my shoulder.

I turn around and wrap my around her waist, my head resting on her chest, she strokes my hair and for the first time in a long time I let her see me cry.

"I am sorry Alex, you shouldn't have to go through this" she says as she continues to stroke my hair.

"I miss her so fucking much"

"I know you do" she cradles my face and forces me to look at her "Alex, I need you to do something for me"

I nod "Anything"

She smiles and walks to her purse, she comes back with a manila envelope in her hand.

"Here" she says as she hands it to me.

I look at her skeptically and open the envelope I gasp as I realize that they are plane ticket, a deed to an apartment in Manhattan the address indicates that it is only blocks away from _her _place, a set of keys to a car, a start up loan and a contract giving me permission to open a New York chain to our Mechanic Company.

"Sam, Jake, Seth and the rest of the boys think that it would be good to branch out our business. They think that you are the best man for the job"

My eyes meet hers "Is this real?"

She nods, "Yeah, we all want you to be happy Alex and your happiness is with her in New York not here in La Push."

"What if she doesn't want to see me?"

She shakes her head "She is as miserable as you are, she loves you Alex"

I don't think about it twice, I shoot up from my stool and hug Leah so tight that I think I blocked her airways "Thank you so much Leah"

She laughs and hugs me tighter "You have always been there for me, now it's my turn. Make her happy"

I pull away and kiss her cheek "She's just like you, it's probably why I love her so damn much" I tell her as I sprint to my room and pack up whatever I can.

The goodbyes are fast, I can barely register the words spoken or the tears shed because all I see is _her _face and the urge to just hold her and tell her that I would give up anything in the world to just to be hers and to know that she was mine.

I fidget during the entire flight, the passenger next to me looks at me as if I mentally handicapped but I am living in such a high right now that I can care less what everyone thinks.

Once I arrive in New York, I want to go straight to her place but I realize that it is four o'clock so she is still probably at the Academy.

I tell the driver to drop me off at my place.

So, the Cullen's definitely furnished and picked out my condo, because I sure as hell know that Leah could never afford a place like this on her own, the monthly rate is what I probably pay for my house in La Push for a damn year.

There is a big kitchen fully stocked, which is good because I love to cook. The living room is also big and has the widest plasma screen I have ever seen and it's equipped with surround sound.

But by far the best room is the master bedroom; a huge comfy bed lies in the middle of the room, another plasma in front of it.

I continue to look around and notice that my closet is full of clothes and Alice apparently filled half of it with clothes for _her._

The bathroom has a his and her sink and toilet, a shower and also a tub. I can't help but imagining how much fun _she _and I could have in that tub.

My cell phone rings, I look at the ring tone and see that it's Dylan, I answer "Hey kid"

"Hey, mom wants to know if you arrived alright and if you like your new pad?" he asks.

I laugh "Yeah I did, and I love it."

"Okay good she was worried that Aunt Alice would go a little over board"

I chuckle "Oh, she did but it's great. Anything else?"

"Yeah, mom says that Dani is home so that you better get your butt to her place"

"Okay, will do. Hold on why isn't your mom telling me this herself?"

"She told me in a rush before she and dad disappeared into their room" he whispers "I can hear them, Tyler and I are watching T.V. and I can hear my mom yelling at my dad to go faster, which is really disturbing I must add"

I can't contain my laughter "Dylan don't be shocked if you have another sibling soon, your parents are like rabbits"

He scoffs "Tell me about it, I think Tyler is going to be traumatized you should see his face. He asked me if mom was riding a bike upstairs, apparently that is what he interpreted from my mother's screams"

"What did you tell him?"

"The truth of course, I told him mom and daddy are having a lot of fun getting their daily workout"

"Your horrible Dylan"

"Oh, shit I gotta go. I think they are finally done" he laughs "Oh, man you should see my dad's face he looks as if he just won the lottery"

Dylan doesn't say good bye as he hangs up but I can just imagine Leah's embarrassment when Tyler asks about her exercise with Sam.

After I talk to Dylan I get dressed really fast, and rush to Dani's apartment.

_She_ lives with another girl friend and _her_ apartment building isn't nearly as luxurious as the one I am staying at, but I know _her _and _she_ is a keep it simple kind of girl.

I take the elevator to the seventh floor and then look for apartment 757. When I finally find it, I don't what to do.

I stand in front of the door for five minutes asking myself what the hell I am going to stay to her. Should I have brought flowers or chocolate?

My thoughts are broken when her door opens and I come face to face with _her._

_She_ looks shocked at my presence; I notice that she shakes her head a couple of times before finally really looking at me.

She has tears welling up in her eyes "You're here" she whispers.

I nod and smile, "I couldn't stay away from the woman I love" I tell her, as I take steps towards her. I am internally glad that she doesn't back away from me.

"Are you staying?" she asks hopeful.

"Where I would go if my heart is here" I tell her, and now I have her pinned to her door.

"I am sorry that I didn't say goodbye"

I stroke her cheek "I am sorry I was such an ass"

She smiled softly "It's okay I wasn't very nice to you either"

I shake my head "I don't care anymore, I am here with you. That's all that matters to me now"

She wraps her arms around my neck and pulls me down so that our faces our only inches apart "I love you Alex"

I kiss the tip of her nose "I love you too baby, I love you too"

Finally our lips connect and I am feeling so fucking happy that I can't even remember the past two weeks, they seem like a bad distant memory but a step to where I am right now.

She pulls away smiling seductively "So, when am I moving in to your place?" she asks as she plays with the collar of my shirt.

I smirk "You want to play house with me babe?"

She giggles "Who says we are going to be playing. I want the real thing"

I kiss her lips softly "Trust me I want it too, and babe …" I pull her closer to me "you can move in whenever you want"

She grins and jumps on me planting butterflies kisses on my face as my hands hold her legs that are wrapped around my waist "Thanks for coming to me" she says seriously.

"I promised you I would"

And well what can I say?

I NEVER break a promise.

**That's the end of Dani and Alex hope you enjoyed it!**

**Now it's Dylan and Addison's turn …**

**If you want their chapter faster then I expect REVIEWS!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you so much who took the time to review :)**

**So this begins Addy and Dylan's story and because I am not quite ready to start it off, you are going to get flashbacks into what has led to Addison's hostility towards Dylan.**

**The flashbacks will be from Addison's point of view**

**Addy**

"You are being ridiculous Addy, you know that?"  
I turned around to face the one guy that I wanted to be sucked out of the world "Leave. Me. Alone"

He grabbed my wrist and turned me around "Why do you have to be so difficult, I know that you like me?"

He was right, I liked him. I liked him so much that I could easily say that I loved him.

I sighed "Dylan, please just leave me alone"

He let go of my wrist and I turned to walk away "I love you Addison, I know that what I did to you was really fucked up but I can't go back and change it. I just … Addy I want a second chance … please that's all I am asking for"

It hurt so much to hear him talk so defeated; I still cared about him even after everything a part of my heart still yearned for him. But I wasn't going to give in because I couldn't possibly take the heartbreak again.

"I am sorry Dylan but you lost your chance" and with that I turned and walked home.

It wasn't that I was trying play hard to get, I was just sick and tired of his little game.

The only reason he was chasing me was because I wasn't following him around like the rest of the girls of La Push.

Granted I used to be one of those girls, back when I was junior high and was going through the dreaded awkward stage, in which I sported braces and was rail thin with absolutely no curves, I used to follow Dylan around like he was God.

We used to be best friends back then, I told him everything and he told me everything. There were no secrets between us, I knew him better than he knew himself and he knew that I would always be there for him no matter what.

But that all changed really quickly. Dylan had truly grown into himself the summer before our eighth grade year, he was taller and was suddenly sporting muscles in places that made girls drool. He was starting to resemble his dad more and more each day, and the girls definitely noticed.

For a while I stood in the background and watched silently as Dylan turned into a person that I didn't like. He was cocky and would shamelessly flirt with any girl he deemed "beautiful enough", I hated the fact that I had to sit back and watch him kiss and court girls like it was a game and in time I became a burden for him.

He began avoiding me and being rude whenever I tried to talk to him. It hurt to be shunned away by someone that you truly loved, but I got over it, he changed me. I stopped being the hopeless little girl that would doing anything for him instead I opted for making new friends and forgetting that Dylan Uley ever existed.

I ignored him for that entire year, even in the family gathering I did everything possible to avoid him. I found myself enjoying the company of Jeremy and Dani rather than Dylan and his talks about his latest conquest.

I went away for the summer before I entered high school, Dani and I went to a dance camp and while she came home every weekend I stayed in the camp opting for my parents to come visit me.

I truly blossomed that summer, my mom called me a "late bloomer" and maybe that was true, because when I came back I suddenly had boobs and curves. I felt like a completely different person and I couldn't wait to show everyone how much I had grown.

_Dani had slept over the day before so she and I got ready together, because we were determined to make an impression we went all out. By the time we were done getting ready we looked good._

"_Oh, you two look so grownup" my mom gushed as she drove us to school._

_When we stepped out of the car that day, we definitely caused a lot of head to turns. I mean this was Dani Uley and Addison Ozette the only two girls in La Push that had gorgeous mothers and yet we were not deemed "gorgeous"_

"_Hey sis" Dylan said as he walked up to his sister and slung his arm over her shoulder "You truly look great sis, but I don't appreciate other guys looking at you like you're a piece of meat" he said as he kissed her on the cheek._

_Then he turned to look at me and I swear he did a double take "Addy"_

_I glared at him "Its Addison to you" I hissed as I started walking faster towards my first period class._

_He chuckled as he tried to keep pace with me "Since when? You have always been Addy to me"_

"_My friends call me Addy as a far as I am concerned you are NOT my friend"_

"_What are you talking about we have been friends since we were in diapers"_

_I laughed darkly "Yeah that was until a year ago when you turned into a jack ass"_

_I turned away but he grabbed my wrist and turned me to face him "You stopped talking to me Addy"_

_I shook my head, really not in the mood to deal with him "You know what I don't care whose fault it is you and I are not friends so leave me alone"_

Our freshman year pretty much consisted of me ignoring Dylan as he tried to rekindle our broken friendship, but I just wasn't able to forgive him.

That year I started dating other boys and I know that it pissed Dylan off but I didn't care I had to watch him do it the year before, it wasn't my fault that he finally started noticing me.

But somehow my hostility didn't last long, he never stopped pursuing me and in ways I started seeing a change in him. He stopped dating other girls and put all his focus on me.

When sophomore year rolled by, my feelings for him started to resurface. He had changed, matured into a man and not the prepubescent boy he had been, and I definitely noticed.

_Our winter formal was only a few weeks away and I had already been asked out twice but I was secretly hoping for a certain Dylan Uley to ask me._

_We had rekindled our friendship and were gradually starting to spend more and more time together._

_Even though we had spent a lot of time apart, our friendship picked up right where it left off. There was a sense of comfort ability when we were together. We didn't pretend to be someone that we weren't, whenever I was with him I was his Addy the one that used to be his Queen and he was my King like we used to play whenever Dani wanted to play royalty._

_I was sitting on the beach waiting for Dylan he had called earlier asking me to meet up with him._

_Suddenly I felt warm hands cover my eyes "Guess who?" he whispered in my ear._

_I smiled "My favorite person in the whole wide world" I said, he laughed and kissed my cheek._

_He uncovered my eyes and helped me up, I didn't think twice before I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him._

"_I love your greetings you know that?" he said as he hugged me back._

_I pulled away grinning "So what do you have to ask me?" I asked him._

_He smiled mischievously and took out a sunflower from his jacket, he once again pulled my body towards him and rested his forehead against mine "Would you be my date to formal?" he asked me his hot breath sending shivers down my body._

_I grabbed his face in my hands and placed butterfly kisses all over his cheeks "Yes!"_

That was the day everything changed between us, after that we began being more flirty and started behaving more like a couple then friends, but I honestly didn't mind. Dylan made me happy and a big part of me wanted to be with him, he had changed I was sure of it.

_Dylan and I were dancing, our bodies pressed together just swaying to the soft melody of the music. There were other couples around us, but we were oblivious to them._

"_You look absolutely beautiful, Addy" Dylan whispered in my ear._

_I smiled "Well you don't look to bad yourself" I told him._

_Dylan pulled away and grabbed my hand "Let's get out of here"_

_I easily obliged and let him escort me outside, we walked hand in hand towards the beach in complete silence._

_Suddenly he stopped and turned to face me "Addy, there is something that I have been meaning to ask you"_

"_Okay, what is it?"_

_He took deep breath and looked me in the eyes "Addy, the last few months with you have been almost surreal, you have no idea how much I regret ever pushing you out of my life. I was stupid to not notice just how amazing you are" he took a step closer to me "How beautiful you are" another step, his hands were now on my waist "Addy I don't want you to ever be with another guy, I want you to be with me and only me. I love you Addison"_

_I was in tears, I couldn't believe that he was telling me this. I had waited so long for him to stay those words to me…_

"_Addy, I understand if you don't feel the sa …"_

_I didn't let him finish before I crushed my lips to his. That was the moment that I lost myself completely in our love._

We dated for a year and a half and I felt hopelessly in love with him.

I was seventeen and I already knew what I wanted to do with my life, I was happy and I believed that there was absolutely nothing that could take me away from my high.

I was very wrong.

I remember being in the Makah Rez that night visiting one of my mom's cousin who had married a Makah.

_I was having a good time with my family only a part of me feeling bad that I was missing Margie's birthday party._

_Dylan had gone to the party with Jeremy and Dani, I wasn't nervous about him being there, I loved him and trusted him._

_It was an hour past midnight, when I got a call on my cell, it was my friend Sophie._

"_Hello?" I asked groggily._

"_Hey Addy" Sophie said, she sounded drunk._

"_What's up Soph?"_

"_Addy, I feel so bad for doing this but I have to tell you. Oh my God please don't hate me, okay?"_

"_Sophie what's wrong?" I asked suddenly concerned._

"_Addy, Dylan and I had sex tonight" she admitted._

_I felt my heart drop and shatter like a glass "What?" I asked horrified._

"_I am sorry Addy, but it just happened"_

_I hung up not up for listening to her half hearted apologies, all I wanted to do was curl up in a ball and cry._

_I went back to La Push two days later, I avoided Dylan and made my parents swear to keep him the hell away from me._

_The only people I let visit were Jeremy and Dani, they told me that Dylan was sorry but I threatened to kick them out if they continued to talk about him._

_When I went back to school, I felt humiliated, everyone was staring at me and talking about me as if I didn't exist._

_Sophie tried to apologize but I didn't bother to listen to her excuses._

_I had been able to avoid Dylan all day before he grabbed me from the hallway and pulled me into the janitor's closet._

"_Let me go!" I screamed but Dylan just wrapped his arms around me._

_I kept hitting his chest with my fist until I couldn't take it anymore and I broke down "I am so sorry" he kept telling me as I continued to cry._

_I pushed him away and started wiping away my tears "Addy, please I never meant to hurt you, I swear it was a mistake. I love you Addy"_

"_SHUT UP! You don't love me because if you did you would have never cheated on me!"_

_He took a step closer to me "Addy …"_

"_We're done" I said._

"_No, Addy, please don't do this"_

"_I can't be with someone that says he loves me and then goes and sleeps with someone else"_

Since that day I stopped believing in ever falling in love. I learned my lesson and was adamant to never commit the same mistake twice.

I still love Dylan and a part of me knows that I may never stop but I wasn't willing to let my heart go through that pain again.

**Eh, I don't know how much I like this chapter but I really wanted to post this chapter. I have really good ideas for this pairing I just have to find a way to jumble them into a story.**

**Sorry if its rushed but its really just a bit of their history …**

**REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed and now the story officially begins …**

**This picks up the day after Alex leaves to New York to live with Dani …**

**DYLAN**

Do I have regrets?

I try not to.

What is done is done, can't change the past.

You just got to find a way to move forward and fix the mistakes that you left behind.

But man does it suck when you know that you can't truly forgive yourself and yet you hope and pray that someone else will forgive you!

I messed up the one good thing I had in my life, my relationship with Addy.

Why?

I am not even going to try and justify my actions that night by saying that I was drunk and wasn't really thinking.

Truth is I wasn't that drunk, I knew what I was doing, and I feel like jackass for letting it get that far.

I was pissed that my girlfriend had left for the weekend, there were couples all around me and all I wanted was her to be with me. But she wasn't, so I started drinking and then Sophie comes up to me and starts flirting and I know that I should stop because I will regret it the next time I see Addison but I don't stop, I play along.

We flirt all night and then she's in the back seat of my car and we're kissing, our bodies pressed together, she starts grinding her hips and even though my mind is screaming at me TO STOP! I can't find the will power to do so, eventually our clothes are off and we have no intentions to make passionate love, no it's a fast fuck, no feelings just two people wanting to get release.

And it happens. I wake up the next day hating myself for ruining such a great relationship. Addison and I were together for a year and a half and never slept together and in one night I slept with the one person besides my sister that Addison called a best friend.

I know that I don't deserve her forgiveness, but fuck I love her. I love her so much it fucking hurts, so I don't give up, and I apologize everyday hoping that one day maybe she will forgive me.

She hasn't yet, but that doesn't mean that I am giving up. I won't give up because I can't bear to see her with someone else knowing that even though I fucked up she and I were meant to be together.

Xxxx

My sister is gone and so is my best friend/ love like a brother Alex, which sucks.

I am happy my sister is following her dream and has found love, she deserves the best and I know that Alex is as good as they get, but I can't help feeling a tad bit envious

I want that and I kind of know that I have it, I love Addison but it sucks when that love isn't exactly reciprocated.

It's not that I don't think that she loves me back, because I am more than positive that she does, she's just scared of getting hurt again. Can't say I blame her I wasn't exactly "Boyfriend of the Year"

"Baby Cakes, can I come in?" my mom asked as she stepped into my room.

I love my mom but I truly hate when she calls me 'Baby Cakes', I mean come on!

"What's up mom?"

She smiles at me and takes a seat on the edge of my bed "How are you Baby Cakes?"

I roll my eyes "I am fine, mother"

"Sweetie, you have been looking down lately? Is something wrong?"

Ever since I was born I was always a momma's boy not having a dad around till your five will do that to you. Yes, I had the best uncles in the world and I definitely never lacked a good male figure in my life, but I was always really protective of my mom and Dani.

I was especially protective of my mom because even when I was little and didn't know about imprinting I knew that Alex would always look after Dani.

So, when my dad came back and tried to come back into our lives I was very adamant on keeping him the hell away from me, it wasn't until I came terms that he wasn't going to leave again that I finally opened up to him. However, I never did lose my special bond with my mom.

My mom scooted closer to me; she was obviously not going to give up until I gave her an answer "I am fine mom, really."

"I don't believe you"

"Why not?"

"Because you are my son and I know when you are lying" she stated matter of factly.

"Is it about Addison?" she pushed.

Well no point in denying it out now that she guessed, damn mothers! They always know; how the hell do they always know?!

"Is it?" she asked again.

"Yes, mom it's about Addison" I admitted in defeat.

She looked at me sadly and then wrapped me in a strong hug, it always irks me that my mother is stronger than me, even though she hasn't phased in a while she can still pack a punch, which is DEFINITELY a blow to my ego.

"Oh, baby cakes I know that you love her but maybe you should you know try and … move on" she said the last part of her sentence coming out cautiously.

I buried my face in her neck and let him comfort me "I wish I could mom, it would be better for her if I left her alone, but I can't."

She stoked my hair "I know it's hard, but Dylan you can't spend the rest of your life vying after someone who may never want you the same way"

"But she loves me I know it, it's just-"

"-she doesn't want to get hurt again. I know, trust me I have asked her many times, but I honestly don't know what you can do to change her mind. Maybe giving her some space will help"

I laughed "Yeah, that would be a completely different approach, she is always screaming at me because I follow her around"

She grabbed my face and stroked my cheeks "I know how hard it is to mend a broken heart, baby. It takes time and sometimes time apart makes the heart grow fonder."

"But being away from dad was torture for you" I pointed out, recalling the stories my uncles told me about my parents when I was finally deemed "old enough"

She shrugged "It was torture but I still didn't take him back when he returned. I didn't trust him, not right away at least but as time passed and he proved himself to me, I was able to let him back into my life."

"Do you regret it … you know accepting him back?" I asked her, truly curious if my mom still lived with a grudge.

She shook her head and smiled fondly "Your dad is the best thing that ever happened to me apart from you and your brother and sisters. I have loved him since I was fourteen and I never stopped, so no baby I don't regret giving him another chance because I honestly can't imagine my life without him"

"Likewise, babe" my dad interrupted as he leaned on my door watching our exchange, and looking at my mom like he wanted to ravish her right on my bed, which is disgusting.

My dad walked in and bent down and placed a loving kiss on my mom's lips, I wanted to throw up.

My parents haven't phased in about two years, and even though they have been gradually phasing, they still look very young and their hormones are obviously still intact, which becomes troublesome when you are trying to sleep or have a peaceful day but it gets ruined when you hear your mom shouting "Faster, Sam, Harder".

I am kind of surprised that I don't have more siblings the way my parents go at it, but let me not talk too soon, when Lily was born I thought my parents were done with the baby making but then BAM! Three years later my mom sits us down and tells us that SURPRISE we are having another baby.

Though I must admit, they got lucky with Tyler, he is the calmest sweetest little kid you could ever imagine. I don't think my parents have ever had to yell at him, everyone calls him a "Mini Seth" because the kid practically oozes love and happiness.

"So still having girl problems, son?" my dad ask as he lifts my mom up the bed and places her on his lap.

I nod sheepishly because having to talk about my love life with my hormone driven parents, makes me feel fucking pathetic.

I seriously need to go and have a chat with Uncle Paul.

My dad slaps me on the back and I wince because they obviously don't remember that I do not have any shape shifter strength.

"Don't worry Dylan, I am sure it will all work out" he tells me as he grins because my mom just started placing kisses all over his face.

"You two need to seriously get a room" I groan.

My mom giggles and kisses my dad and then places a kiss on my cheek, she gets up from my dad's lap and grabs his hand leading him out of my room to theirs were I am more than sure they will be in for hours, my dad has that look on his face that says 'Son if you value your mental health and Tyler's who is downstairs coloring, LEAVE, before your mom and I get loud.'

My parents shut the door of their rooms and within seconds I am downstairs carrying Tyler out of the house before he suffers any mental damage.

Thank God Lily is visiting Billy with Jake or else I would have to endure her questioning about "What mommy and daddy are doing upstairs?" oh and my favorite "Dylan, why is mommy screaming at daddy?" the latter I tend to leave for Jake to answer, it's always amusing to watch him squirm.

I don't know where I am heading, but I eventually end up at Uncle Paul's house. Tyler being the brother that I love hasn't said a word since we left, he just holds on to my hand and follows without questions.

"Tyler! Tyler!" Marie, my Uncle Paul and Aunt Rachel's daughter and Uncle Seth's imprint shouts as she carefully runs down her porch steps and slams into my Tyler almost knocking the poor kid to the ground.

"Hi Marie" Tyler says excitedly.

Marie looks up at me with her light brown eyes that she inherited from her Grandma Sarah "Hi Dylan" she says shyly, rumor is the little beauty has a crush on me, something that my Uncle Seth tends to tease me about.

"Hey beautiful, how are you?"

Marie blushes and I can't help but smile at her embarrassment, she doesn't answer my question instead she blurts out "Mommy and Daddy are inside"

I smile at her "Stop flirting with my imprint Dylan!" Uncle Seth shouts at me as he walks up to me and engulfs in a full force manly hug.

"She's just a child" he taunts.

I roll my eyes and walk with him inside as I watch amused as Marie practically drags Tyler inside "So what's up kid? I haven't seen you in ages?" he asks me.

I shrug "Nothing much; and you saw me the day before yesterday"

"Well that's a long time for me. So what are you here for? Going to ask Paul for more condoms?"

"Uh, no I am not. And for your information I have NEVER asked him for condoms, it's not my fault he gave me some for my sixteenth birthday claiming the gift and I quote 'a rite of passage into manhood'"

Uncle Seth bursts out laughing as he swings an arm around my shoulder and leads me into the house.

"A rite of passage, huh? I bet you completed the passage and used one of those condoms on dear Sophie"

I freeze, please let this be a nightmare. Tell me that she did NOT hear that.

I turn around and of course because fate just hates me; it turns to be so completely real.

"Uh, Hi Addison"

**I loved writing Dylan's point of view! He is such a fun character, especially because he has such an open mind and is so close to the male pack members (they all practically helped raise him) it brings humor to the story.**

**His relationship with Paul has always been a blast because it shows Paul's caring side, with Seth it's the fun uncle bond.**

**With Jake, it's the "you better watch yourself with my sister"**

**And with Jared whom you will see in the upcoming chapters it's the "I am in love with your only daughter, don't kill me!"**

**Any who REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Dylan**

"_A rite of passage, huh? I bet you completed the passage and used one of those condoms on dear Sophie"_

_I freeze, please let this be a nightmare. Tell me that she did NOT hear that._

_I turn around and of course because fate just hates me; it turns to be so completely real._

"_Uh, Hi Addison"_

So, I am completely speechless, what the hell do you say to that?

'Oh, of course Addison love, I used the condoms my uncle gave me on someone else while you were away with your family.' Oh, yeah she would love that.

"So, Dylan please enlighten me how was that rite of passage of yours? Was it all you envisioned it to be?" she asked sarcastically.

I felt like a fish out of water, my jaw was open ready to talk but no words were coming out. Uncle Seth was watching us back and forth, while clearly not trying to help me.

Thank the heavens for my Uncle Paul!

"Dylan! How is my favorite nephew in the whole world!" he said as he walked over to me and engulfed in a very strong manly hug.

"She looks like she is going to kill you and feed you to the bloodsuckers" he whispered in my ear.

I nodded dumbly; my eyes were still on Addison. She was glaring at me and if it was possible I swear that steam would have been coming out of her ears.

Uncle Paul released me from his embrace and looked at Addison with the biggest smile on his face "Oh, hello Addy I didn't know you were going to stop by"

"I came to see Jeremy, we were supposed to hangout. Is he home?" she asked him sweetly.

My fist clenched she was here to see _him._

"I am right here Addy, ready to go?" the fucking super model came out looking like he just stepped out of one of those fucking Abercrombie and Fitch Ads.

"Good, let's go" she said as she grabbed his hand and started walking away.

I wriggled myself free from my Uncle Paul and ran after them "Where are you two going?" I asked.

"That is none of your business" Addison hissed in my direction as she started walking faster.

My eyes traveled to her swinging hips, fuck she was sexy. 'Dylan FOCUS!'

I ran to catch up to her and grabbed her wrist, turning her so that she was facing me "Addy, you know that everything that concerns you is my business"

She laughed darkly as she pulled her wrist away "It's Addison, okay? And you are clearly delusional if you think that you are even remotely part of my life. Why can't you understand that I want nothing to do with you!" she screamed.

I know that saying those words to me hurt her as much as it did for me to hear them coming out of her mouth.

"I know that you don't mean that" I whispered.

She sighed "Dylan, just leave me alone. I don't want to be a bitch to you, but seriously I need my fucking space. You and I are not together anymore, so what I do and who I do it with is none of your business. Just let me live my life and you live yours"

"Addison, I can't do that. I love you."

She looked at me taken back, and for a second I would have sworn I saw a smile appear on her face before she straightened up and clenched her jaw "I am sorry to hear that, Dylan. Because I don't love you."

I felt like the air had been knocked out of me, I looked at her and saw that she was serious "You're lying" I breathed.

She shook her head and grabbed Jeremy's hand "I am sorry Dylan"

I watched her walk away but made no effort to follow her.

"She's lying, you know"

I turned around to see the pretty face of Margie Call; she was leaning against a tree and looking at me sympathetically.

"Well she looked pretty serious to me" I murmured.

She laughed "Dylan, you have to be clueless to not see that she is just trying to put up a show, trying to act like you don't matter to her when you clearly do"

"And you would know this, how?" I asked skeptically.

She shrugged "I am girl, I know these things"

I rolled my eyes "What are you doing here, anyways? I thought your dad had you on lockdown"

"I sneaked out."

"You've changed" I stated.

Margie Call was always known as a goody too shoes, she was honest and never disobeyed her parents, and we all loved her for it. She wasn't shy on the contrary she was very friendly and always had a warm smile on her face. Of course this all changed when she started dating Jeremy not long after my sister left to New York. While they were together Margie was able to make Jeremy happy and bring out a side of him that no one had ever seen before.

But then my sister came back and suddenly Margie didn't matter anymore, Jeremy still loved my sister and broke up with Margie. When Dani told Jeremy that she didn't want to reconcile he was distraught, Margie was there for him as a friend but then the idiot kisses her and moans my sister's name. Long story short Margie was furious and has been wreaking havoc ever since.

"Change is good" she says.

"Yeah, but no offense I think everyone misses the old you"

"Honestly what everyone thinks doesn't matter to me, it's my life right?"

"Yeah, I guess but partying and getting drunk every night isn't exactly a good thing"

"Yeah well chasing after a girl like a lost puppy isn't a good thing either, makes you look pathetic if you ask me?"

I was getting angry "Well I wasn't asking you!" I shouted.

She smirked "Aw, Dylan don't get mad, I am trying to help you" she teased.

I scoffed "Yeah I am sure by making fun of me, that's a nice way to help. You know what, why don't you go home before your dad starts looking for you" I said aggravated as I started my walk back to Uncle Paul's house.

"I can help you know"

I turned around to look at her, she had a smug smile on her face as she started walking towards me "And why the hell would I want your help?"

"Because I can help you get Addy back"

"Really? And what do I have to do? Date you and try to make her jealous? Because that won't work, she will be probably just hate me more"

She shook her head laughing "No you don't have to date me. What you have to do is stop chasing her; pretend that you finally gave up."

I looked at her confused, she smiled fondly at me and for a minute I saw traces of the old sweet Margie "Don't follow her around, ignore her, act as if she doesn't exist, let _her _come to you and when she does don't throw yourself at her, be her friend not her lover, but a friend."

"Do you actually think that will work?"

She grinned "Yeah, I do"

"Margie!"

"Shit, I got to go that's my dad. But seriously Dylan listen to what I told you, it's going to work!" she whispered as she started running away from the calls coming from a very angry Embry who was undeniably looking for his daughter.

"Hey Dylan, have you seen Margie?" Embry asked as he came stomping towards my direction.

Margie had tried to help me so I didn't want to be a jerk and rat her out so I did the first thing that came into my mind, I lied. "Nope, haven't seen her days, actually"

He let out a frustrated sigh "I swear she's going to kill me one of these days, but thanks anyways. I'll see you later, Kid."

I nodded and started walking back to Uncle Paul's house.

When I got to the house I wasn't surprised to see Tyler and Marie playing on the swing set Uncle Seth had made for his imprint. He was hovering around them making sure that no harm came to them, I am pretty sure he knew that my mom would kill him if Tyler came home with so much as a scratch on his body, and he was sure as hell going to make sure that Marie was also taken care of.

"Tyler, it's time to go home!" I shouted to my brother, whom when he heard my boys started frowning as if going home was the most unpleasant thing in the world.

Which could very much be if my parents weren't done having their alone time.

"Dylan, why don't you stay for dinner" Uncle Paul said as he walked outside and slapped me on the back.

"Depends, is your unsufferable son going to be in assistance" I asked scowling.

He chuckled "Nah, Jeremy is eating over at Jared's tonight"

I clenched my fist, "Uncle Paul would you hate me if I killed Jeremy?"

He pretended to think about it "Yeah probably, but it's not me you would have to deal with, Rachel would castrate you" I winced.

"So is that a yes on dinner?" he asked.

I nodded, "Good because I already told Rachel that you and Tyler were staying over and trust me you want to stay here, from the look on your dad's face earlier him and your mom were going to be going at it for a long time"

I groaned "Please stop, I do not want to think about they are doing right now"

He laughed and swung his arm around my shoulders "Trust me kid, you're parents ain't got nothing on me and Rachel" he stated proudly.

It didn't help that my Aunt Rachel came gliding into the room a moment later; I almost gagged because of what Uncle Paul had just informed me of.

Dinner was … what the hell I can't even describe dinner, I couldn't really pay attention because my mind was either to wrapped around the plan Margie had talked about and Uncle Paul eying Aunt Rachel as if he was about to grab her and do her right there on the dining room table.

I wanted to get out of that house as soon as possible, so once dessert was served I grabbed my little brother and started walking back home before I was scarred for life.

These relatives of mine seriously needed to find something else to do on their spare time, I felt like the only thing on everyone's mind was sex. Maybe the fact that I wasn't having any was the reason that it was getting me so mad, or maybe it was that I had only had sex once in my life and was the biggest mistake of my life.

When we got home my parents were on the porch talking to Uncle Jared and Aunt Kim.

"Momma!" Tyler yelled excitedly as he ran to my mom.

"Hey baby" she cooed as she hugged him.

"It's good thing that you left son." My dad said as I walked up and planted a kiss on my mom's cheek.

My mom slapped his arm obviously embarrassed by his words. I turned and hugged Aunt Kim who even though was very upset when I cheated on her daughter was still very kind to me.

"Dylan I think you get more handsome by the day" she told me kindly.

Uncle Jared scoffed and glared at me, he was still pretty angry at me for what I did to Addy, I was pretty sure that I had a long way to go before he ever forgave me.

"Uh, I am going to sleep" I said lamely, I was searching for any excuse to escape Uncle Jared's glares.

I bid everyone good bye and ran to my room, today had been a long day, between being all around lustful couple, Addy screaming at me, and Margie advising me on how to win back Addy, I was exhausted.

I laid down on my bed without even bothering to change my clothes, I closed my eyes trying to clear my head but the only words that would emerge were Addy's telling me that she didn't love me.

Maybe Margie was right, I was approaching the whole situation with Addy the wrong way maybe the best thing for me to do was to back off a little and give her space.

Yes, that was it. I was going to lay low, let her live her life and come to me when she was ready.

I just really hope this plan doesn't blow up in my face.

**REVIEW! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you so much for the reviews :)**

**Dylan**

One month. It's been one month since I have followed or forced myself on Addison. Has it worked?

… Not really. At least I don't think so.

Though I must admit that it has gotten easier to not think about her, or obsess about what she is doing or who she is doing it with, I am actually kind of proud of myself.

I have been spending a lot of time getting to know Margie Call, which has been fun. She truly is a great girl and I have grown to care for her like a sister.

Uncle Embry has even come and thanked me because I seem to be distracting her from her late night sneak outs which is a good thing, right?

I don't think Addison is too pleased with my new found friendship but she doesn't say anything about it openly, but she tends to glare at me whenever I bump into her.

But it's not like she can talk, she's been spending all her time with a certain Jeremy and I am not giving her the stink eye … I give HIM the stink eye.

"… so then my dad was like 'Margie you have to start thinking about you want to do with your life? And I was like Dad I haven't even graduated … Dylan are you even listening to me?!"

I shook my head "Uh, sorry I zoned off"

She laughed "Doesn't surprise me really, you tend to do that a lot" she teased. "So, what is going on in that head of yours?"

I shrugged "Not much I guess, I just keeping think about –"

"-Addison" she finished.

I nodded "How long do you think it's going to take before this plan actually starts working?" I ask her.

"Honestly, I don't know. Dylan you do know that she may never come back, right? I mean Addison isn't the most forgiving person I know"

I laugh "Trust me I know, she's worse than Dani and that's saying a lot."

"Dylan are you going to be okay if she doesn't come back?"

"I don't know, but I hope so. I mean I got to move in with my life. I am not exactly a little kid anymore"

"Have you thought about school?"

I look over at her and nod "Yeah, I enrolled for some classes in Port Angeles. I want to be an architect"

She beamed "That's great, Dylan. It's good that you are planning to leave, I mean there haven't been vampires around here in ages so it's not like you run the risk of phasing"

I chuckled "Funny thing is that I wouldn't mind phasing, I always wanted to take my dad's place as Alpha. Jake told me I would have been the next in line because he isn't having any heirs anytime soon."

"But Dylan if you phase that means you are stuck living here for the rest of your life, is that really what you want?" she said as if staying in La push was the worst idea ever.

"I love La Push, Margie. Even if I left for school I know that I would always come back here. I am not a city person like Dani; I love the familiarity of this place. This is home for me; this is where the people I love are. Spending the rest of my life here is what I want."

"But Dylan there is no future here, look at our dad's for instance. If it wasn't for the garage and the help from the Cullen's they would be dead broke!"

I chuckled "Yeah I know, but I mean imagine what I could do for La Push when I graduate as an architect. I mean La Push is beautiful there is so much potential for progress."

She smiled "You are truly are something special Dylan. I would have never thought-"

"What did you think I was just some dumb jock?" I asked teasingly.

She shrugged "Honestly … Yeah, but for my defense I didn't know you before, I mean I knew you but not really, you didn't really talk to me."

"Yeah, well sorry about that. I used to be a jerk."

"But she changed you, Addy changed you"

I smirked "Yeah and I fucked that up"

"Dylan, everyone makes mistakes in life, some people learn from them and others don't, you did. Addison has to be downright stupid if she doesn't see how much _you_ have grown." She placed her hand on top of mine "And if she doesn't forgive you Dylan, it's okay. There are so many other women in the world that would be lucky to have you."

I grinned "When the hell did you grow up?"

She slapped my arm "Shut up"

I looked out at the ocean, the sun was starting to set "I should get you home before your dad starts worrying." I told her as I stood up and offered her my hand.

She took my hand and let it go once she was standing.

"So, what's on the agenda for tomorrow?" she asked.

I laughed "I am babysitting Lily and Tyler"

She looked at me in surprise "Jake is actually leaving Lily in you care" she shook her head "No, no I don't believe it"

I bumped her shoulder "He has to work and since school hasn't started, I am on duty. Why do you want to do something tomorrow?"

"Yeah sure, why don't you bring them to the beach? I can bring Jonathan and ask Aunt Rachel to let me borrow Marie. Lily and Tyler won't mind the company."

"That's actually a good idea, Lily hasn't spent time with someone her age in years and you know how protective Jake gets when Lily and Jonathan are together. Good luck prying Marie away from Seth, though"

"I'll figure it out."

"Margie, dinner is ready!" Aunt Julie called from inside the house.

Margie rolled her eyes "I'll see you tomorrow then?"

I nodded "Okay good. Bye Dylan"

"Bye Margie"

As I walked back to my house I started thinking about on how much my life had changed in a month. I was never the smartest kid in school but I loved to learn.

I guess finally pulling away from chasing Addy like it was my job; I had time to really think about what I wanted to with my life.

My mom and dad had been thrilled to hear that I wanted to go school. I was so excited about the idea that I had even called Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rose, my two favorite Cullen family members.

They were so happy for me that they offered to pay my education; they called it "My Christmas and Birthday presents for the rest of my life".

My parents' cars weren't in the driveway so I was sure that they weren't home from work yet, Tyler and Lily were at Nana Uley's so instead of going inside the empty house, I opted for doing something productive.

I went into the garage and started working on my house model that I had to submit to get into Architecture program.

The small model was of a house that Dani had drawn one year in Art; she said it was her dream house and that one day she wanted a house just like that. I had found the drawing two weeks ago and decided that would be my inspiration.

I had to be careful with the small parts because my hands weren't exactly small; I was pasting some pieces together when I heard small footsteps walking towards the garage.

"It's coming out very nice"

I froze, I felt like I hadn't heard her voice in years.

I turned to face her; she smiled "Your mom told me that you were going to start taking classes in Port Angeles"

I brushed my hands on my pants "Yeah, it was time that I started thinking about the future"

She nodded "That's really good, Dylan. I am really happy for you" she said genuinely.

"Addison, don't take this wrong way but why are you here?"

She didn't seem offended by my question as she walked up to where I was and leaned against my car that was situated behind me.

"I wanted to congratulate you."

I looked at her with my eyebrow raised "That's all?"

She laughed "No, that's not all. I actually came to ask you for a favor"

"You are asking me Dylan Uley, the person you despise most in the world for a favor?"

Her eyes softened as she looked at me "I don't hate you, Dylan. Yes, I am still pretty pissed at you, but I could never really hate you."

"Really? Because I do recall you throwing those words at me quite frequently"

"Yeah well you were getting on my nerves" she placed her hand on my cheek, my body tingled at the feeling of her skin against mine "But I never meant those words and I am sorry that you thought I did"

I shrugged still pretty dazed at the fact that she didn't actually hate me; I placed my hand on top of hers and grinned at her "So what is that favor you wanted to ask me?"

She smiled brightly at me and sat on the hood of my car, my skin felt cold without her touch.

"I am moving out of my house" she stated excitedly.

"What? When? How?" I asked flabbergasted.

"Well you know how my grandma from my dad's side died a couple of years back?"

I nodded.

"Well apparently she left Michael and I some money in a trust fund. And since I am eighteen now, I am entitled to my share. So I thought what the heck, I want to buy a house!"

"And have you?"

"Yes! It's a couple of blocks away from here actually"

"That's great, but I am still confused, what do you need my help on?"

She started playing with the hem of her shirt and her eyes were on the floor as if it was the most interesting thing in the world "The house isn't exactly livable at the moment and I know that you have always been good at fixing things. So I was wondering if you could … maybe …helpmefixit" she said the ending so fast I wasn't even sure that I heard her correctly.

"You want me to help you fix your house up? Seriously?"

"Yeah seriously. Dylan you are the only person I actually trust to work on my house"

I shook my head "Addison, you don't trust me"

She sighed "Dylan, I have been a bitch to you, trust me I know. But not having you following me and giving me space has really helped." She giggled "It made me realize that I miss the old Dylan the one used to be my friend" she admitted.

Note to self: Buy Margie the biggest arrangement of flowers in town.

"I really missed you too, Addison"

She bit her lip and extended her hand "Friends?"

I grabbed her hand and shook it, "Friends"

She grinned "So when can we get started?" she asked.

"The day after tomorrow, I have to babysit and meet up with Margie tomorrow"

I noticed that her smile fell for a second, but she recovered so quickly that if I wasn't so in tune with her emotions I would have sworn that I imagined it.

"Okay, I understand. So the day after tomorrow?"

I nodded.

We just stared at each other, neither of us knowing what exactly to say now that we were friends.

"Uh … I guess I'll be seeing you" she said as she extended her hand again.

I shook it and mentally laughed, this awkwardness was pretty amusing.

She turned and started walking out of the garage, I watched her for a second and then returned to working on my model.

"Dylan?"

She was looking at me shyly from outside of the garage "You can call me Addy" she said before walking away in rapid speed.

Note to self #2: Buy Margie chocolates too.

**They are making progress! **

**Okay I am writing a new fic when I finish Final Break, it's called The Escape there is a summary on my profile, if you are interested in reading it please vote for the pairing on my profile.**

**REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 15

** Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed :)**

**DYLAN**

"Tyler don't get too close to the water … Marie stop Seth is going to kill me!"

"Dylan relax they are kids, let them have fun" Margie said as she continued to sunbathe, which I found pointless because there was absolutely no sun.

"Yeah, I am sure it's not going to be considered fun when one of them DROWNS"

She had her eyes closed, but if they were open I know that she would be rolling them. "You are worse than a girl"

"Sure, sure"

"So, are you excited about tomorrow?" she asked.

"Uh, I wouldn't say excited is what I am feeling … more like nervous actually" I admitted.

"You'll be fine. Don't worry about it." she told me as she patted my back, her hand flinched away when she touched me.

"Dylan you're hot!" she exclaimed.

I turn to look at her with a raised brow "Excuse me?"

She rolls her eyes "I don't mean it like that, idiot. I mean you're hot … temperature wise"

I shrugged "I feel fine."

"Dylan, do you think that maybe … you may phase?" she asks hesitantly.

None of us pack kids are necessarily kept in the dark when it comes to the magical world that surround us. Only the little kids like Tyler and Marie don't know yet.

"I don't think so; I mean there hasn't been a lot of vampire activity lately"

"But you're showing signs, you're temperature is rising and well you're getting bigger and taller"

I look at her and realize that she looks scared as if the prospect of following my ancestor's footsteps is a bad thing.

"Margie, I already told you, I wouldn't mind going wolf"

She sighs defeated "I know"

"Why exactly does it bother you so much?"

She doesn't look at me as she answers "If you phase then Jeremy will most likely phase as well" she fidgets with the hem of her shirt "If he phases then I know that I will never get him back"

"Being a wolf isn't a disease Margie"

She still refuses to look at me "I am not my mom, Dylan. I refuse to settle for a life in La Push, it isn't for me. It never has been. I want to get out of here. I always hoped that Jeremy would come with me" she looks at me "We always planned to escape this place, but if he phases than he will be stuck here as a duty to the tribe … and I don't know whether I will be able to stay with him without being completely miserable"

"You still love him then, after everything" I stated rather than asked.

She nods "Yeah, after everything I still love him"

I grab her hand and squeeze it in a show of support.

We don't talk about Jeremy or wolves for the rest of the day. It kind puts a damper on Margie and when Margie is sad I have no one to talk too so I just avoid the whole subject together.

Instead we talk about tomorrow and how I am not supposed to and I quote "Not throw myself at Addy" which I nod and agree to whole heartedly because I have no intention of pushing her away after she has finally agreed to be my friend.

Overall it was a good day; Margie is the female friend I have been missing since my sister left so the company helps.

----------The next day----------

"Dylan, wake up! Wake up!" Lily screams as she jumps on my bed waking me up from my two hours of sleep.

"Dylan, momma has a surprise for us!" she continues to yell.

I know that my sister won't leave me alone until I concede so I begrudgingly get out of my bed and follow her downstairs where my mother is waiting for us on the kitchen table.

She has a huge smile on her face; my dad however looks like he has just been petrified.

"So now that Dylan has finally joined us, your father and I have really exciting news to share with you."

"What is it momma?" Lily asks excitedly.

She grins "I am pregnant"

Silence.

More Silence.

"Uh, aren't you guys excited?" my mom asks worriedly, she was obviously expecting another response.

"Do you two ever plan stopping?" I ask before I even think of the words escaping my mouth.

Now, don't get me wrong. I love Dani, Lily, and Tyler but I wasn't actually dying for anymore siblings, I was fairly content with what I had already.

My mom clears her throat "Dylan, please …"

My dad is glaring at me; he was never one to accept upsetting my mother from any of us, even though he doesn't look too thrilled about the pregnancy either.

I shake my head "I am sorry mom, I guess I am a little shocked by the news"

She nods in understanding, but I can see through her facade she isn't too happy anymore.

Lily and Tyler get over the shock before I do; I take my cue to leave the moment I hear Tyler ask my dad "Where do babies come from?"

I walked out of my house and practically sprinted to where I was supposed to meet Addison.

My mind couldn't process the fact that I had almost blown up on my mom because she was pregnant; the little tantrum surprised me.

"Dylan!" my head snapped up at the sound of her voice.

Fuck, she was beautiful. She was standing on the porch of her unlivable house, with a pair of overalls and a white tee.

"So I heard the good news. Congrats another little Uley baby" she said as she walked up to me and surprisingly gave me a hug.

What the hell was going on today?

"Uh, yeah my mom just told us" I said as I scratched the back of my head nervously.

"Well, are you excited?" she probed.

I shrug "I guess. Honestly I don't know how I feel about it yet, but there isn't really much I can do so …"

She must have noticed that the topic was making me uncomfortable so she quickly started chattering away about how she had bought paint and how we would be painting the outside today.

She had picked an apple red for her house and the railings on the porch were going to be white, I thought that it made the house look like a barn but who was I to argue.

"So, you and Margie seem to be hanging out a lot lately" she said trying to sound subtle, but failing miserably.

"Yeah, she's a great girl"

"So, uh do you like her?"

I smirked, could she be jealous? "Margie is a good listener and doesn't take my crap, so yeah I like her … like a friend" I finished.

She smiled "Well that's great."

"You have been spending a lot of time with Jeremy, do you like him?"

Please say no, PLEASE say no.

She snorted and rolled her eyes "No, I could never like him like _that_."

Phew.

Addy and I painted in silence, occasionally I would sneak a peek at her from the corner of my eye but look away the moment she would notice me staring.

"Dylan, can you help me?" she asked as she pointed to a spot where despite her tall height she could not reach.

"Sure" I said as I walked up behind her and painted the spot that's she indicated.

I heard her intake of breath and noticed that my bare chest was pressed up against her body (I had taken my shirt off when the humidity had struck in the early hours of the afternoon).

For a while we just stayed like that frozen, neither of us breathing or looking at each other.

The moment was ruined when a drop of paint fell from the paint brush I was holding onto her nose. We both looked at each other and started laughing.

"Wow, Dylan I asked you to paint the house not my face" she said as she tried to wipe the paint of her face.

She looked so adorable with the little dot on her nose, she smiled brightly at me.

"Well seeing that I am now dirty, I think it's only fair if you're dirty too"

I looked at her confused and then felt a streak of cold paint on my chest.

She started laughing and running off the porch before I processed what she has just done.

Once my moment of complete confusion passed, I grabbed my paint brush and started sprinting after her.

We both laughed out hearts out as we chased each other and dirtied our clothes and bodies with red paint.

If anyone were to pass by they would laugh at our foolishness, but at the moment while I was running after Addison, hearing her laughs and watching her smile like she hadn't done in years, I didn't care what others thought, I wanted to cherish this moment.

"Addison, where are you?" I asked sneakily as I walked behind her house with the paint brush still in my hand.

I couldn't see her so I kept looking, I was about to go look in the forest, when I felt someone jump on my back and tackle me to the ground.

"Gotcha" Addison said triumphantly as she straddled me from behind and started painting my back.

"You truly underestimate my sneakiness Dylan Samuel Uley" she whispered in my ear.

I shivered from the feel of her hot breath on my skin and her chest pressed up against my back as well, this woman was trying to kill me.

Addison squeaked as I flipped over so that she was straddling me from the front, she smiled at me as I placed my hands firmly on her hips.

"So you think you won, eh?"

She grinned and nodded "I di-AH!"

I flipped us over so that now my body was pressed up against hers, my elbows being the only thing keeping my weight off her body.

"Dylan …" she whispered huskily.

The way her voice sounded made me realize how compromising our position actually looked and felt. I didn't want her to think that I was trying to rush her into anything with me.

I looked at her eyes one more time before getting off of her, I was pulled back immediately by Addison who tugging on the chain Alex had given me when I was kid.

I was never good at reading emotions so I didn't know what was going on in her head as she pulled me towards her, (Time like these, I wish Uncle Ed was around!)

Our faces were inches apart, one more centimeter and I would be kissing her.

But right when I was going to press my lips to hers, an awful smell burned up my nose.

I started trembling really bad, my body hurting as if a thousand knives were piercing me.

I cried out in pain and rolled off Addison's body.

"Dylan, are you okay?" she asked nervously as she stroked my cheek.

I knew what was happening, that smell was all it took for my genes to kick in.

I grabbed Addison's hand and forced her to look at me "Addy, go and call my dad"

She nodded, "What do I tell him?"

I took deep breaths trying to calm the tremors "Tell him that I smelled a vamp and that I am about to phase"

"Oh my God" she gasped.

"Addy, go! And stay inside!"

"No, no I can't leave you alone"

"Addy, I don't want to hurt you. So please go, I will be fine"

She swallowed a lump in her throat and stood up "I love you Dylan" she whispered before she ran into the house to call my dad.

I had dreamt and yearned for her to say those words to me and now that she did, I couldn't fight through the pain to say them back.

I screamed out again, the pain getting worse and worse by the second. The vamp stench wasn't as strong anymore, so I assumed that it had fled, but the damage was done.

I got up and limped to the forest, I didn't want Addison to see me phase nor did I want to hurt anyone innocent.

Once I entered the confines of the trees, I exploded out of my skin.

**So before I get any questions on whether Dylan will imprint or not, I will tell you that I don't know yet, I am still thinking about it.**

**The poll for my New Story ****The Escape ****is still up so if you haven't voted go and vote NOW!**

**It's a tight race Blackwater is only ahead by ONE vote!**

**REVIEW!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed!!!!**

**Reminder wolf couples and kids**

**Leah and Sam- **Daniela, Dylan (18), Lily Isabella (11), Tyler Seth (8), one more on the way

**Jared and Kim- **Addison (17), Michael (14)

**Paul and Rachel- **Jeremy (18) and Marie (7)

**Embry and Julie- **Margie (16) Katie (14) Jonathan (12)

**Collin and Brady** are the only remaining wolves from the original pack who have not imprinted.

**DYLAN**

"Fuck, is it supposed to hurt like this!" I groaned as I rolled over in my bed.

I phased yesterday and ever since then I feel like I was run over by an eighteen wheeler.

"Baby Cakes please refrain from swearing in my house!" my mom scolded mildly as she continued to stroke my hair, trying to bring some sort of relief to the pain I was feeling in every inch of my body.

"And yes it is supposed to hurt, but don't worry it should be gone by tomorrow" she tried to assure me.

"I hope that baby your carrying is a girl, no one should have to go through this pain"

My mom laughed "I am a girl and I phased"

"Yeah, well you're a special case"

My mom smiled as she continued to stroke my hair "Did the pack find the vamp mom?"

"No, they didn't but his scent was all over the Rez and Forks. You're dad has increased the patrols. He even ordered Alex to come back"

I looked at her stunned "Seriously?"

She nodded "Yeah, apparently his wasn't the only scent that they found; there were at least five more all around here. They were mixed so we believe that they are all traveling together. It might not be as serious as we are painting it out to be but it's better to be on the safe side"

"But what about Dani, is Alex just going to leave her?"

"Dani knows about the pack and Alex's responsibility to the pack and our tribe, there isn't much she can say on the matter" she stroked my cheek "she has to support him even if it hurts her to let him go and put his life in danger"

"Mom, do you think that these vamps are the dangerous kind?"

She sighed "Let's hope not dear"

"_Shit! Shit! Shit! Make it fucking stop!"_

My mom perked up when we heard the screams from downstairs, thanks to my newly heightened wolf smelling I knew off the bat that I had just gained a new brother.

"Sounds like Jeremy just joined our ranks" my mom said as she stood up from my bed and began to walk downstairs.

I ignored the pain that was eating me away and followed her. When I entered the living room, I found the entire pack there. Jeremy was laying on the couch while Uncle Paul was trying to calm down his son.

"So, I guess these vamps aren't just visiting" Uncle Seth said as she walked up to my mom and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"So what ticked him off?" I asked.

"Apparently my daughter was flirting with some guy at the beach" Uncle Embry said, so Margie had set off the ticking time bomb.

"Did she see you?" I asked Jeremy, who was still panting from the pain.

"No" he breathed

"Good because she isn't a fan of this wolf business"

"Yeah well she's going to have to get used to yet, I imprinted on her" he said.

I heard everyone's intake of breath broken by Uncle Embry's deep growl.

"What did you say?" he hissed at his future son in law.

Jeremy didn't back down as he looked straight at Uncle Embry's narrowed eyes "I imprinted on Margie, I love her" he said confidently.

I swear my life is a soap opera.

Uncle Embry was shaking and had to be restrained by the other members of the pack. Uncle Embry, Uncle Paul, Uncle Jared were the only pack members who had been aging for years, but the threat to the reservation obviously triggered the wolf genes.

"Embry, stop my children are in this house, you will not phase in here!" My mom yelled.

He looked at her and immediately relaxed; the guys had a soft spot for my mom.

With all the commotion I didn't notice that my dad nor Jake were in the room.

Uncle Jared or Mr. Ozette, the latter used when I used to be Addison's boyfriend was sitting on the couch opposite of Jeremy just watching everything unfold.

Collin and Brady who were the packs youngest until now where snickering in the background apparently everything was amusing to them.

Uncle Seth and my mom were murmuring to each other in the background, I didn't feel like eavesdropping so I didn't pay them much thought.

"Leah!" my dad shouted as he burst inside looking for my mom frantically.

Once he saw her he rushed to her and started kissing her and rubbing her flat stomach. "I am so sorry baby. I am happy that you we are having another baby, I was just shocked" he was telling her.

I looked around confused, I had seen my dad last night and he didn't seem like he had gotten in a fight with my mom. "It happened this morning. He hadn't really said anything but when you phased he blew up" Uncle Seth whispered at my side. How the hell did he get there so fast?

Jake walked in after my dad looking ragged and tired; he looked over at Jeremy and cursed.

"I called the Cullen's they are on their way" he said as he sat down on a stool.

"Jake, is it really that serious?" my mom asked concerned all while my dad was still griping her as if she was bound to run from him.

Jake nodded "I don't know if it serious, Lee. But two boys phased in less than twenty four hours, and from what Jared just told me Michael isn't too far along"

"Alex is already on his way" my mom said.

"Good, we are going to need everyone here. We need to up our patrols. No one can patrol alone, we don't know how gifted these vamps are so we need to be cautious. Dylan when Alex gets here you can patrol with him. Jeremy I am pairing you up with Seth and if Michael phases he can go with Collin. When the Cullen's get here Jasper will train you guys to fight. Is that clear?" he asked as he looked at Jeremy and me.

I nodded, not that I really had a choice.

The rest of the afternoon consisted of Jake telling Jeremy and I how the pack works and what are responsibilities are.

I already knew what was expected of me, my dad and I had talked about the pack since I was kid. But I let Jake talk nonetheless.

When he was done, I spent time with Jeremy. Jeremy and I were never the best of friends, granted I never really tried to form a friendship with him; my days at his house were usually spent following around my Uncle Paul, who was like my idol ever since I was two.

So I was shocked to find out that Jeremy was a pretty okay guy, apparently he wasn't all looks he was smart too. It was nice to have an intelligent conversation with someone. No wonder Addy liked spending time with him.

Shit, I had tried so hard not to think about her but I was obviously failing rather miserably.

"Uh, Jeremy have you talked to Addy?" I asked him.

Jeremy smirked "Yeah I did, she told me you phased."

"Is that all she said?" I pushed.

"She was worried about you"

I grinned, she was worried about me!

"So, you guys kill any vamps yet?" a very familiar voice asked from behind me.

I turned around and came face to face with Alex, he smiled at me and before I knew it I was engulfed in a bear hug.

"It's good to see you, man" he said as he patted me on the back.

"Yeah, you too, so how is my sis?"

He got this dreamy look on his face when I mentioned Dani, I wanted to punch him for a second because I was sure that he was replaying memories that I didn't want to ever see or hear about (Shit I have to patrol with him!)

Jeremy was chuckling at my side Alex finally broke away from his dream like state and looked at me with guilty eyes "Uh, she's fine. She wanted to come but I told it would be best if she stayed in New York."

"I agree, the farther away from here the better"

"So, I hear that you and Addy have been making some progress" he said with a smirk.

I sighed, "Gosh you and my mom gossip like old women. Do you tell her everything you and Addy do in New York?"

He blushed, "Shut Up!"

Almost on cue my mom came running out of the kitchen "Alex!" she shouted excitedly as she launched herself in Alex's arms hugging him so tight that Alex almost turned blue.

"It's good to see you too, Lee" he gasped as he pulled away from my mom's embrace.

She was smiling widely at him; Alex laughed and hugged her again. Those two were weird.

My dad was watching from afar with an amused expression, he knew that my mom loved Alex more than anyone outside of them two could ever comprehend but my dad was done being jealous about their tight bond.

Jeremy and I followed my mom and Alex into the kitchen where the pack was eating dinner. My mom had a gleam in her eye; I knew that she missed having the pack together like old times. She fussed over them like they were still the prepubescent boys from years ago.

"Momma!" Lily cried as she came running into the house with a flustered Margie behind her.

Lily stopped when she saw all of us, suddenly her eyes got really big and scared. Jake stood up immediately and walked over to her, but Lily was walking away from him.

She was shaking her head while tears poured ran down her cheeks, "Lily, baby what's wrong?" he asked her.

Lily continued to cry as she ran and hid behind Margie's legs.

"Don't come closer!" Lily yelled.

Jake stopped abruptly, the look on his face was so painful that I couldn't help but feel bad for the guy.

"Cupcake what's wrong?" my mom intervened.

Lily raised her hand and pointed at all of us "You're monsters" she cried before running up to her room and slamming the door.

The entire room went quiet as we registered what Lily had just said, "She saw you phase earlier" Margie spoke up looking straight at Jake "She was really freaked out. I tried to calm her down but then she heard my mom and Aunt Kim talking about how all of you are wolves and she started crying and saying that her family was monsters. I'm sorry"

My mom hugged her "It's not your fault, sweetie. I am going to try and talk to her"

Jake watched my mom's retreating figure with agonized eyes "Jake, she will get over it …" my dad try to say but Jake ran out of the house before my dad had a chance to finish.

I could feel Margie's eyes staring at me; I turned to meet her gaze. She was looking at me with … pity? I knew that she hated this so called life, but I didn't need her pity.

"Margie …" I heard Jeremy speak up from behind me.

Margie turned to him with an icy glare "Stay away from me. I know you imprinted on me, but I don't want you so LEAVE me alone" she screamed her voice cracking at the end.

Embry ran to his daughter and rushed her out of the house, Jeremy was shaking beside me. I had to get him out of the house before he phased, I grabbed his arm and pulled him outside.

We were only a couple of feet into the woods, before he exploded out of his skin and broke into a run.

I was about to follow him when I heard a gasp behind me.

My eyes landed on my little brother Tyler first who was looking at me like I was the coolest thing in the world. My eyes then traveled up until they were connected with the eyes of the most beautiful person in the world.

My imprint.

**The Cullen's are coming back, Next chapter!**

**REVIEW!**


	17. Chapter 17

**DYLAN**

"I swear this shit is getting ridiculous! What the fuck is it 'National Imprint Day?!'"

"Leah, baby calm down, you don't want to phase, it can harm the baby"

The entire pack had once again congregated at my house; they were all sitting in various parts of the living room, while my mom complained about imprinting.

Imprinting was a sore spot for my mom, she still lived in fear that my dad would look at another woman's eyes one day and completely forget about her. She wasn't a fan like the rest of the pack and she sure as hell wasn't pleased when her two daughters were imprinted on when they were born.

So instead of complaining on how thrilled I was to have imprinted I let her whine about how her babies weren't given a choice to find true love.

"Leah, imprinting isn't a bad thing. Besides Dylan loved the girl before he imprinted" Uncle Paul pointed out as he patted me on the back.

Jared was still glaring at me, can't say I fault him. I imprinted on his daughter exactly one hour ago.

"Yes, I know he loved her … it's just ugh! I hate imprinting!" she wailed.

The pack including Jared who was still miffed tried their hardest to fight back their laughter at my mom's theatrics, she looked adorable when she was annoyed.

"On the bright side at least she wasn't angry when you imprinted Dylan, Margie looked like she wanted to slaughter Jeremy" Collin teased.

Jeremy growled but calm down when Uncle Embry shot him a warning glare, he didn't want to piss of his imprint's dad especially when he was going to need all the help he could get with said imprint.

"Yes, Addison actually looked happy" Brady retorted, which caused a huge I am sure goofy looking grin to spread across my face.

I was able to stare at the reason for my existence for exactly two minutes before Alex pulled me away deeming an unstable young werewolf.

The whole time he was pulling me away I couldn't help stealing glances at her, Brady was right she did seem happy, she kept smiling at me. She knew about imprinting Dani had gushed to her the details after Alex confessed his secrets so I was sure that Addy knew what had happened.

Jared cleared his throat causing the whole room to look at him, his attention though was solely on me, he didn't say anything as he stood up and jerked his head telling me to follow him.

"Good luck kid" Brady teased as he pushed me of my chair, I glared at him as I followed Jared outside.

Jared was waiting for me outside, his back was to me, "My daughter has loved you for years and I think I always knew that there was something powerful bonding you two." He turned to face me "Do you know why we imprint?" he asked me.

"I don't know really, but I did hear dad talk about passing on the wolf gene once"

He nodded "Your dad and me always believed that our children mostly our daughters would be subject to this whole wolf mayhem, because when you think about it who better to pass on the line"

I made a disgusted face, he laughed "It sounds disgusting and degrading, I know but it is something that none of us can control. I understand why your mom gets upsets her daughters are more prone to be imprinted on than the rest of ours"

"Why is that?" I asked curiously.

He shrugged "Dylan, you, Dani, Tyler and Lily carry the wolf gene from both your parents. Do you imagine how strong Lily and Jake's or Dani and Alex's kids will eventually be?"

"Ugh! I do not want to think about my sisters' future offspring!" I complained.

He chuckled "Dylan, what I am trying to say is that I have been prepared for someone to imprint on Addison since the day that Kim told me we were expecting a girl. I love my daughter and I want her to be happy and I know that even through it all she was always the happiest when she was with you. Just promise me that you are going to take care of my girl"

"I promise I will take care of her and love her with everything I have"

"Then I won't stand in your way" he said as he stuck out his hand.

I smiled and shook his hand, it felt good to know that I could be with Addy without worrying if her dad was plotting to kill me or not.

"We should head back in before your mom burst an artery" he said as he walked back inside.

I followed him laughing, my mom was so predictable when she saw me walking inside she flung herself on me, checking if Jared had caused me any bodily harm.

"Hey has anyone gone to check on Jake?" Uncle Seth asked.

My mom's eyes traveled down the hallway, where I could hear Lily's muffled sobs through the doorway.

"I am going to check on him" my dad said as he gave my mom a kiss and left.

The pack slowly left after my dad's exit, the only ones that stayed behind where Alex and Jeremy, the latter because Uncle Seth didn't want him close to Marie just yet.

Jeremy was suffering from un-requited imprint devotion as I liked to call it, so he didn't fight when Uncle Seth unceremoniously forbid him from going home.

Alex crashed in Dani's room, while Jeremy crashed in mine. I didn't sleep the entire night partially because I couldn't stop thinking about Addison and how much I wanted to see her and tell her that I loved her and that I wanted to be with her forever, and also because Lily cried all night even though Tyler had snuck into her room and tried to make her feel better all she did was cry and cry.

Occasionally I would hear the agonized cries of a wolf close to our house and I knew off the bat that Jake was close and suffering, because Lily had never been so cruel to him.

I don't know when I finally fell asleep; I do however remember how I woke up. I woke up to a horrible sweet stench that made me shoot up and crouch ready to attack.

Jeremy was also crouching down beside me, but all my defenses were halted when I saw the person in front of me grinning like a kid on Christmas.

"Uncle Emmett" I shouted as I hugged probably the coolest vamp in the entire world, granted I had to hold my breath because his scent was choking me with its sweetness.

He didn't seem fazed by how horribly I smelled to him, on the contrary he hugged me tighter. I hadn't seen him since Tyler's third birthday.

He pulled back from our 'manly hug' and grinned "Your Aunt Rose isn't going to be thrilled that her little Dylan is a mutt now" he teased.

I rolled my eyes and turned to Jeremy who was still in his defensive pose "Calm down, they're family" I assured him before I walked out of my room.

The house completely reeked, it smelled so bad. I seriously don't know how my mom put up with it.

Besides the smell it was nice to see us all reunited again, the pack hadn't arrived yet so it was us and the Cullen's.

Uncle Jasper and Aunt Alice were sitting in the living room listening to Tyler ramble off about God knows what. Aunt Rose was also there but she was tending to a puffy eyed Lily. My mom from what I could make out was in the kitchen with Aunt Bella and Uncle Edward.

My dad was out in the porch talking to Carlisle while Esme stood by his side.

My Aunt Alice squealed when she saw me and didn't hesitate to engulf me in one of her stone hugs.

"Oh, you're so big! Oh, you know what this means?"

"No?" I asked warily.

"I get to buy you new clothes!" she screamed excitedly.

Uncle Emmett laughed at me while I groaned.

Before Alice could get too excited about my future wardrobe my dad walked in with the pack behind him, when Lily saw Jake she buried her face in Aunt Rose's hair and began to cry again.

Now Aunt Rose was never a fan of Jake, but she felt bad for him as she carried Lily back to her room.

Jake looked horrible as he sat down on the couch, his eyes were distant and clouded as they looked to where Lily had just disappeared too.

"She'll get over it, Jake" my mom said trying to comfort him but Jake was like a shell it was as if everyone's words went through one ear and out the other.

Tyler hadn't left the room yet on the contrary he was looking at all of us as if we were some sort of Gods.

I looked around the room and realized that Jared and Brady were missing, my mom noticed too.

"Sam where is everyone else?" she asked.

He hesitated and then answered "Michael phased; Jared's trying to calm him down. He freaked Addy and Kim out when he phased right in the kitchen because Addy asked him to pass the orange juice"

My hands clenched as I tried to fight the impulse to tear Michael to shreds for endangering my imprint, my dad looked at me "She's okay; Jared got him out before he lost control"

I nodded and took deep breaths trying to control the tremors.

"We apologize our visit must have triggered Michael's phase" Uncle Edward said.

"Don't be we were suspecting that he would phase before your visit" my dad responded.

"Sam, are there any leads on the vamps?" my mom asked.

He nodded "Their inching farther from Forks but closer to La Push, they are tricking though every time we try and ambush them they get away"

"We are going to start running around our lands, if we find them than we will push them towards here for then we can corner them" Uncle Edward said.

"I think that is the best we can do, they are pretty tricking so the more help the better"

"I agree, from the scents that we were able to find in Forks it is clear that they are human drinkers, there scents are sweeter"

"Ugh!" Jeremy complained at my side.

"Hello dear family, I AM HOME!"

Everyone looked up in shock as Dani came walking in to the house as if it was a normal occurrence.

"Babe!" Alex shouted as he ran to my sister and started kissing her, which was something that I could have lived without witnessing.

"Stop eating my daughter Alex!" my dad growled as he shoved Alex out of the way and hugged Dani.

My mom followed suit crying on how good it was to have her home.

I stayed behind and waited till my mom was done when the coast was clear I grabbed my sister and engulfed her in a hug that would put Aunt Alice to shame "You should've stayed in New York it was safer" I whispered in her ear.

She pulled away and kissed my cheek "And miss spending time with my favorite people in the world I think not" she said as she rushed to Aunt Alice's side.

"Hey, where's Aunt Rosie?" Dani asked looking around the room.

"Uh, she's with Lily" my mom said quietly trying to spare Jake's feelings.

"What's going on?"

I answered "Well, Lily saw Jake phase yesterday and she is now aware that we are all wolves. And well she's a bit freaked out."

"Oh, is that all?"

I grinned "Oh and I imprinted, did you know?"

Her jaw dropped "No, Alex didn't mention it. Who's the lucky girl?"

"Addison"

She screamed as she wrapped her arms around my neck and placed kisses all over my face "I am so happy for you!"

"Thanks, and guess who Jeremy imprinted on?"

Jeremy growled beside me, Dani looked up at him questioningly "Who?"

I smirked "Maggie"

She grimaced and looked at Jeremy "Good luck" she said to him.

"I am going to need it" he murmured.

Dani stood up "I am going to talk to Lily maybe I can make help her feel better" she said.

Alex wrapped his arms around her waist and followed her into Lily's room.

"Dad, it hurts!"

Everyone turned their attention to the door where Jared was helping Michael walk inside.

"Welcome to the club" we all said.

**Yes, Dylan imprinted on Addy, I was going to bring her in this chapter but I decided to not rush into it.**

**Now, if you want her in the next chapter REVIEW!**


	18. Chapter 18

**DYLAN**

"So you imprinted on my sister?"

"Yes, Michael I imprinted on your sister"

"Really, so you're permanently bonded to her for like … ever?"

"Yes, Michael."

"But, why her?"

"I don't know Michael, when fate calls me and tells me why then I will let you know, until then do you mind giving me some peace and quiet?"

"But …"

"Michael SHUT UP!" Jeremy shouted frustrated.

Now don't get me wrong I was all for helping Michael, but ever since I told him that I imprinted on his sister Addison he wouldn't stop asking me questions about the whole madness, if it wasn't that I was so damn tired and frustrated because I wasn't allowed to see my imprint yet than I would have been a tad bit more patient, but Michael wasn't helping by his continuous questions that only made me think MORE about Addison.

It helped that Jeremy was as if not more frustrated than me and since Michael wasn't his imprint's sibling he didn't mind telling Michael to shut his trap.

We were like the three stooges; we hadn't left each other's sights since Michael phased; this included sleeping under the same roof, patrolling, and training with Uncle Jasper together.

It's been nearly five days and the only proof of human existence that I have is my pack, the Cullen's and my family. And to tell you truth I am pretty sick of it.

I have been dying to see Addison but I am not deemed ready yet, which sucks because nearly half the pack knows how much it sucks to be away from an imprint.

I can't complain though Addy actually wants to see me, Dani has gone to visit her almost every day since she came back and every day she comes homes telling me how Addison is always asking about me and when I will be ready to see her.

Jeremy on the other hand isn't having such good luck, Margie dead on refuses to even hear his name. Embry told me yesterday that Margie is convinced that she can fight the imprint, I of course kept this a secret from Jeremy no point in adding salt to the wounds.

Lily still doesn't acknowledge Jake, every time he stops by Lily finds a way to be as far from him as possible. She stays away from the rest of the pack including my dad and I, I don't think she knows that my mom is a wolf as well so my mom is someone she does talk too, which doesn't say a lot because she tends to shun her away anytime Jake, Jakey, or Jacob is mentioned.

Tyler follows me around like I am sort of God, Uncle Paul brought Marie over for a play date with Tyler yesterday and I assume he told her what he saw because ever since she has been following me around and looking at me adorably with her cute little eyes, this of course pisses off my Uncle Seth so I try to avoid her the best I can.

I am not that good, which is why she is currently sleeping on my lap, while my Uncle Seth glares at me like he wants to kill me.

"I can take her to Dani's room you know, she'll be more comfortable in a bed" he says as he walks over to me and tries to pry off her grip on my neck.

"Seth, she's not going anywhere. Calm down let the girl enjoy her crush" Uncle Paul says as he ruffles my newly cut hair.

Uncle Seth grumbles something like "She's my imprint" before he stomps to the kitchen where I am sure he is going to complain to my mom.

"Michael, sweetheart could you please stop following me" I hear my mom say from the kitchen.

"I am sorry Aunt Leah, but I can't help it. It's like I am tied to you" he complained.

A silence filled the house; until my mom screamed so loud I am sure the citizens of Seattle heard her.

"Sam!"

My dad came rushing inside "Leah, what's wrong?!" he asked frantically as he ran to her side.

My mom at this point was crying on Uncle Seth's chest "He's going to imprint on our baby!" she wailed.

Michael backed away as my dad shot him the glare from hell "He's doing exactly what Jake and Alex did when I was pregnant!" she cried.

"Lee baby please don't cry you know he can't control it."

"I know" she turned to Michael "I am sorry for reacting like this, it must be the hormones" she said.

She gave my dad a kiss and then retreated back to her room; I knew that she was lying when she said that it was the hormones.

"So I guess we should be expecting another little sister, then?" Dani said as she sat down beside me.

"Guess so" I murmured, my mom was crying in her room and all of us could hear her so it really put a damper on everyone's mood.

"How about you and I go take a walk?" Dani asked me.

"I don't think I am allowed"

She winked at me "Daddy, can Dylan and I go take a walk?" she asked him using her daddy's little girl charm.

Truth be told my dad looked too worried about my mom to really care whether I went or not, so he just nodded gave her a kiss on the cheek and then went to comfort my mom.

"Okay, let's go" she said proudly.

Seth came to my side and grabbed Marie and I followed Dani outside.

"Ah, I am free!" I yelled victorious.

Dani laughed as she grabbed my hand "Come on I have a surprise for you"

"Dani …"

"Don't ask questions because I am not telling you anything, but I am sure that you are going to love it" she said enthusiastically as she kept leading me towards First Beach.

When we got to the beach, I saw Alex waiting for us Dani picked up her pace until she was right in front of him. Alex stood up immediately and kissed her.

"This better not be my surprise or I am going to be forced to say that you're losing your touch"

Dani slapped my arm and laughed while Alex wrapped his arms around her waist "Dylan, instead of making fun of my boyfriend how bout you take the keys and go" Dani said as she waved a set of keys in front of my face.

I grabbed the keys and looked at her confused "Uh, I don't get it"

Alex rolled his eyes "Those are the keys to my house, your surprise is waiting for you there"

"You guys didn't hire me a stripper, right?"

"No dumbass now leave before I change my mind, your dad is going to kill me if he finds out that I am helping you so GO!"

"Alright, geez!"

Alex's house was only a mile or so from the beach so I got there pretty quickly, I was still confused as to why the hell Alex was sending me to his house.

Of course all confusion was thrown out the window when I got close enough to the house that I could smell her scent.

I debated whether to turn back but the pull was too strong, my feet were walking on their own accord, my hands didn't think twice as they unlocked the door.

I took a deep breath there was no turning back now, I was going to see her after waiting for what seemed like forever.

"Addy?" I asked as I looked around the living room, I could feel the pull in my chest leading me towards what used to be my room when I was a kid.

I opened the door and there she was, her back was facing me and I wanted to turn her around so I could get a look of her face.

She had a framed picture in her hand "I always asked myself what it was about you that made me go weak at the knees, even when I was a little girl I always wanted to be around you" she chuckled and turned to face me, her beautiful eyes boring into mine "I guess that it was always meant to be, I was always meant to be yours" she took a step closer to me "and you were meant to be mine" she finished as a beautiful smile graced her face.

I couldn't take it anymore, I grabbed her waist and pulled her towards me; her hands rested on my chest and buried her face in my neck, her hot breaths sending shivers down my spine.

"I always loved you even when I was too young and stupid to understand the strong feelings I had for you, I knew that you were always meant to be a part of my life" I confessed to her.

She looked up at me with tears in her eyes "I feel so stupid for pushing you away. I could have been happy with you sooner, I wasted so much time."

I wiped her tears with my thumb "I fucked up and even though I wanted you back I understood that you deserved to be mad, but I won't hurt you again Addy, I love you too much to ever cause you any pain"

She grabbed my face in her hands and pulled me towards her "I love you too Dylan, I always have" she whispered before connecting our lips.

It felt surreal to have her so close, for so long I seriously thought that I would never have the opportunity to tell her how much she meant to me and yet here I was holding her and kissing her like I never wanted to let go.

My tongue grazed her bottom lip begging her for entrance; she opened her mouth willingly letting me flourish at the taste of her.

She was pulling me closer to her, my feet moved along with hers until she fell on the bed pulling me down with her.

My hands explored her body, relishing in the feel of her soft skin against my fingertips. I wanted to remember every curve and crease; I broke our kiss and moved down to her neck, her hands were on my back as she moaned my name.

I pressed my body against hers as I continued to assault every inch of skin I could, I felt her fingers down my chest until they reached the hem of my pants.

I froze and pulled away from her gasping for air "Addy, I don't think …"

She shook her head "Dylan, I am ready"

"Addy, I can't"

She looked down and blushed, Holy shit did she think that I didn't want her?!

I tilted her chin up so that she was looking at me "Addy, I love you and believe me when I say that there is nothing more that I would like to do than make love to you but baby I phased less than a week ago, I don't how my body will react to _that _just yet"

She placed her hand on my cheek "You won't hurt me"

"You don't know that"

"Dylan …"

I grabbed her hands and brought them to my lips "Love, when I am sure that I won't hurt you than I promise that we will take the next step, okay?"

She smiled and hugged me "Okay, but I am going to hold you to that promise"

"Addy? Dylan, are you here?"

"Dani, where in my room" I shouted.

"I wish we could have more time together" Addy mumbled into my chest.

"Me too, but the pack wants to protect you"

She sighed "I know, I heard that there are vamps around"

"Yeah, we've been trying to catch them but they're tricky"

She shifted her body so that she was sitting on my lap "You'll be safe, right?"

I kissed her forehead "Yeah, I will. I have to come back to you don't I?"

She giggled and placed a kiss on my lips "Yeah, don't you forget that"

My hold on her tightened "Trust me, I won't" I murmured as I crushed my lips to hers.

"Ew!"

Addy and I broke apart grinning like fools "You should have knocked" I told Dani, who was standing outside of the room with a disgusted expression on her face.

"Don't worry I will next time"

Alex appeared behind her smirking at me "Do I have to watch those sheets?" he asked as he wriggled his eyebrows at me.

Addy groaned and buried her face in my chest; I kissed the top of her head as I flipped Alex the bird.

"Well, I am sorry to ruin your time together but Dylan we should head home before dad starts freaking out"

I nodded "I'll meet you outside"

"Okay" she agreed as she and Alex left Addy and I to say good bye.

"Uh, I hate that I can't see you when the hell I feel like it" she complained.

"Let me prove to my dad that I can control myself and then it'll be easier"

"Okay, oh I almost forgot! What is this I hear about my brother imprinting on your future sister?"

"He hasn't imprinted yet, but we are all pretty sure that he will"

"It's like an imprinting boom"

I rolled my eyes "Trust me, I know. My mom is going crazy"

She laughed "I want to see you soon so you better get your temper under control"

I kissed her nose "If it means that I can see you, than I promise I will"

**I hope you liked their little reunion, REVIEW!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed!!!**

**So how many of you are actually going to watch Bandslam for the New Moon Speak?**

**If you are like me and refuse to go waste ten bucks on a movie for a preview then here is the link (you can watch it on YouTube)**

**http://www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=Nab01ZACrPM**

**I watched it and its amazing, but there is a particular scene where Jake and Bella are about to kiss and I was like 'Uh, this is New Moon not Eclipse' lol **

**So this is the last official chapter of the story, the only thing left is an Epilogue, so ENJOY!**

**DYLAN**

"Dylan, she's downstairs! Wake up you idiot!"

"Jeremy if you don't shut up I swear I am going to tell Margie how much of an ass you are"

"You wouldn't"

"Try me"

"Hold on who is downstairs?" I asked as the words sink in, did she come to see me? Was she allowed?

"Margie" Jeremy he says with a smile on his face, hmm, I wonder if that's how I look when I am with Addison? Probably.

"Did she come to see you?"

He looks down "No, she came to see _you"_ there is a tinge of venom in his voice.

"Why does she want to see me?"

"I don't know, it's not like she is talking to me so there really wasn't a point in me asking … can you just go see what she wants?" he asks desperately.

I get up from my bed and stretch, the pain is slowly going away "Do you want me to tell her how handsome you are?" I tease him.

He glares at me "Don't be an idiot, Dylan"

"Fine, Fine I'll go talk to her but if she hurts me it's on you" I warn him.

He doesn't respond he just pushes me out of the room and into the living room where Margie is sitting talking to Tyler.

"Finally what were you doing in there painting your toes?" she asks in true Margie fashion, sometimes I wonder what happened to the sweet loving Margie that I used to know, oh right Jeremy happened.

"So what do I owe this visit dear friend of mine?"

She doesn't answer instead she opts to glare at the person behind me, I sigh "Jeremy do you mind? I really don't think your presence is helping"

"Jeremy can you make me a sandwich?" My oh-sweet brother Tyler asks him.

"Yeah, sure c'mon"

Once Jeremy and Tyler are gone Margie relaxes and I actually see a ghost of a smile flitter across her face.

"So, what's up?" I ask trying to strike up a conversation.

"It's not working" is all she says.

"What's not working?"

She sits down on the couch and crosses her arms across her chest "I am trying to fight this damn imprint and it's not fucking working" she complains.

"Yeah, well at least you tried"

"I don't want to be forced to love him" she says as she steals a glance at the kitchen, where I am sure that Jeremy is listening in.

"Margie you aren't being _forced _ to love him, you loved him before he imprinted on you" I pointed out.

She scoffs "I was getting over him"

"No you weren't, you were trying too and failing miserably"

"I don't want to be stuck here, Dylan you know that"

I laugh "Margie you are sixteen, you got at least two more years before you graduate and maybe by then Jeremy will be able to go with you"

"You honestly believe that?"

"Yes, Margie I do. You're his imprint he cannot be without you"

She rolls her eyes "It's forced and ridiculous"

"Margie he's your soul-mate, you two would have ended up together … eventually, it was really only a matter of time"

"Yeah, until he realized that he wasn't in love with your sister"

Damn, she just had to bring that up "He thought that he loved Dani, but really what he felt for Dani could never compare for what he feels for you. You should really give him a chance, he's not _that_ bad"

She was about to say some smart ass comeback but was interrupted by nearly half the pack bursting into my house.

Embry saw his daughter and left out a sigh of relief, my heart almost came out of my chest when Addison walked in with her mom.

"What's going on?" my mom asked as she came out of her room looking disheveled my dad walking up behind her (seriously those two never stop!).

"We tracked the vamps, they're here and close so we brought everyone here, so you can all be safe. Michael is going to guard the house" Uncle Paul said.

"We have to go now before they get closer" Jake ordered.

"Hold on where are Dani and Alex?" my mom asks frantically as she looks around the room.

"We're right here" Dani spoke up from the doorway, where Alex was pushing her inside the safety of the house.

"Ok, we have no time to lose let's go" my said as he kissed my mom and then walked outside, the rest of the guys kissed their families as well and then left.

"Don't go" someone cried.

I looked to the source and saw that Lily had her arms wrapped around Jake's waist begging him not go.

"I have to go Lily" he said mournfully even though I could see the happiness that was going through his eyes as my sister embraced him for the first time in weeks.

"No, please Jake stay here" she cried.

He bent down so that he was at her eye level "I am going to be fine sweetie, I promise"

She shook her head and hugged him tighter "I am sorry Jakey"

He kissed her forehead "It's okay sweetie, I love you Lily"

"I love you too Jakey"

He gave her one more hug and then followed the rest of the pack.

Dani was kissing Alex while Alex was trying to follow the pack, "Baby I got to go" he was telling her.

She pouted "Fine, but you better be safe or so help me god Alex I will kill you myself"

He laughed and gave her a small kiss "Babe you're so your mother's daughter"

I gave my mom a hug, after I knocked Michael out of the way he was saying bye to his unborn imprint.

Jeremy was waiting for me in the doorway and looking at Margie who was in tears at this point but was still too damn stubborn to wish Jeremy luck or tell him that she actually did want him to come back.

I walked up to Addison and wrapped my arms around her "I love you so much" I whispered in her ear.

I could feel her tears running down my chest as she held on to me "You better come back to me Dylan"

I released my arms from her waist and grabbed her beautiful face in my hands "You're all I am going to be thinking about out there" I nuzzled her nose with mine, she smiled "I love you too Dylan"

"Hey Romeo we got to go" Jeremy shouted frustrated.

I nodded "I will be waiting for you" she whispered before she kissed me.

I kissed her and held on to her for as long as I could, cherishing every single second that I was with her.

"Ok, that's enough LET'S GO!" Jeremy shouted as he pushed out of the house and into the woods.

The forest was reeking bloodsuckers, so phasing into my wolf form was instantaneous.

Jeremy and I ran side by side as we followed the thoughts of the pack.

The bloodsuckers were scattered all over the forest, Jeremy and I followed their scents until we found three hiding fairly close to Alex's house. Thank God Dani was at our place.

_You want to take the guy or the girls? _I asked Jeremy.

The man and two woman were already in attack mode as they looked at Jeremy and I. I cringed at the sight of their prominent red eyes.

_I'll take care of the girls _ he said as he started inching closer to the females.

_Be careful, son. The women tend to be more_ _vicious_ Uncle Paul's voice echoed through our mind.

I closed my mind and concentrated on the leech in front of me, he was grinning at me from his crouch position on the ground.

I growled at him inviting him to fight me, the adrenaline was coursing through my veins, every instinct in my body telling me to kill the damn leech.

He hissed at me and then sprang in the air, I was ready for him as I too was already in the air lunging at him.

I had his shoulder ripped apart within a matter of seconds, he was fast I would give him that but he wasn't a fighter he couldn't compare to everything I learned with Uncle Jasper.

He lunged at me again but this time I was caught off guard because my mind had wandered to Jeremy who was struggling fighting off the females, so when the bastard lunged he was able to hit me straight in the chest effectively knocking the air out of me.

I rose up on my legs panting, if it was possible the anger in me increased, all I saw was red as I sprang forward and sank my razor sharp teeth into his disgusting cold skin.

He screamed as I dismembered his head and then the rest of his body, from Jeremy's thoughts I saw that the woman were now looking at me with murderous eyes.

"You killed my mate, you stupid dog" one of the females hissed at me.

I grinned at her, my tongue lolling out on the side, the bastard deserved it.

She shrieked like a spoiled brat and then started fighting me, she was quicker and a way better fighter than her mate but I was stronger and knew exactly what she intended to do before she did it.

Fighting her was fun, it was like a game, she was vengeful and just itching to kill me but I had someone that was waiting for me and I wasn't getting to let this bitch make me break my promise.

Jeremy was still struggling though, the vamp was getting good swipes at him. I can't even begin to count how many times I saw him flying across the clearing.

I could tell the female I was fighting was getting frustrated that she hadn't killed me yet, I used her frustration to my advantage, every time she would scream I would lunge and rip apart pieces of her body.

This went on for a while until eventually she was on the forest floor in shreds.

I heard a chuckle behind me and turned around. The female that Jeremy had been fighting was standing triumphantly behind his body.

_JEREMY! _I shouted but his thoughts were blank as if he wasn't there, as if he was … dead.

I could feel the anger emitting from the rest of the pack as my image of Jeremy laying limp on the ground ran as movie in all their minds.

They had all already finished killing the rest of the vamps and were running towards us, Uncle Paul's the most deadly out of everyone else's.

"He's dead, consider it payback" the female taunted.

I growled at her ready to avenge the life of one of my brothers but stopped when I heard the faint heartbeat that was coming from him, he wasn't dead … yet.

The woman was walking towards me but stopped when the growls erupted from all around us.

The rest of the pack appeared baring their teeth at her effectively wiping that smug grin off her face.

_Dylan, Brady, Collin get Jeremy back to the house, Carlisle is waiting for him _my dad ordered.

I didn't think twice as I phased back to my human form and ran to Jeremy's body, which had know phased back to human.

"Uh, there's girls in the house, we should cover him up" Collin suggested, I nodded and helped slip on some sweats on Jeremy.

We carried him back to the house in a hurry.

When we reached the house I was surprised to see that Margie was the first running out "What happened to him?" she asked as she walked alongside us inside the house, where all the woman cried and fussed when they saw Jeremy.

Margie held his hand as we walked to my room and laid him down on the bed. She was crying as she clutched his hand and stroked his face "Jeremy, you better not die! You heard me?" she pleaded.

I rested my hand on her shoulder "He'll be fine, Margie"

"Shut up! I don't want to hear that he is going to be fine, I want him to open his mouth and tell me that himself!" she sobbed.

Carlisle was getting his equipment ready, apparently there were a lot of bones that needed to be reset.

"Margie …"Jeremy groaned as his eyes started to flutter open.

"I am right here Jeremy, I am right here" she assured him as she hugged him, he winced in pain but hugged her back nonetheless.

"I am sorry" he told her his voice hoarse.

She shook her head, the tears never stopping to stream down her face "It's okay, don't worry about it"

"Do you hate me?" he asked her.

She smiled at him and placed a small kiss on his lips "No, I love you" she kissed him again "I love you so much"

He grinned "I should get hurt every day" he teased her as Carlisle started checking his vitals.

Margie glared at him "Say that again and I'll hurt you myself"

He chuckled "I love you too"

I felt arms snake around my waist "You should give them some privacy" my imprint's angelic voice whispered in my ear.

I smiled and followed her out, I looked towards the living room and saw the commotion, and I wanted to be with her alone so I led her to Tyler's room instead.

I let her walk in and then closed the door, I placed my hands on her hips and pulled her towards me "I told you that I would come back" I told her as I sat down on Tyler's bed pulling her down with me so that he was straddling my waist.

I kissed her bare shoulder and then nuzzled her neck getting lost in her scent, she sighed and pressed herself closer to me.

I kissed my way up her neck, to her jaw line, her cheek where I placed a chaste kiss until I reached her lips.

"I could be like this forever as long as I am with you" I breathed against her lips.

"That's good because I don't plan on ever letting you go" she breathed back.

Our lips were hovering against each other "You're mine" I said as I gripped her tighter.

"Only yours" she whispered as she finally connected our lips.

**I hope you liked it! Please review!!! **


	20. Chapter 20

**Epilogue: Maybe fate isn't that bad**

**LEAH**

"Mrs. Uley, can I get you anything? Are you sure you're not thirsty? I don't mind, really I swear I don't"

I rubbed my temples trying to rid myself of the headache I was getting "Michael, just be quiet that's all I want."

"Are you sure?"

"Michael …" I warned him, I was inches away from making sure he never saw his supposed imprint.

"Michael, why don't you let her rest and come back later" Bless my amazing husband for knowing when to interfere.

"Uh, I am not sure. It can happen any minute now and well I want to be here when she's born"

Sam patted his shoulder while I rolled my eyes "You can wait in the living room, I'll let you know if anything happens, okay?"

Michael didn't look too convinced but left anyway, leaving me alone with my sexy husband who by the number of kids I have and the one that is unborn is obvious that I can't get enough of, much to the chagrin of my children.

"Have I told you how much I love you lately?" I tease him as he lays down beside me on our bed.

He wraps his arms around me and pulls me to him "Yes, but I can always hear it more"

I smile "I love you, I love you, I love you …" I was interrupted by his lips crushing on mine.

It's been almost two decades of marriage and yet the spark is still there, I still can't get enough of him, he still makes my knees weak when he smiles and I can't possibly fathom a life without him.

He's my everything; years of companionship have proven to me that I would be nothing without him.

"Dylan would kill us if he knew that I was seducing you right now" Sam teases as he starts kissing and sucking the flesh on my neck.

I moan and bury my fingers in his hair "Yeah, well I'll be sure to mention that next time I hear Addison moan his name from his room"

Sam tensed and looks at me with a disgusted expression "Are they having sex?" he asks.

I laugh at his cute expression "Sweetie, he's an eighteen year old boy with a pretty girlfriend, what do you think?"

My fingers trace his face; he has been aging slowly but aging nonetheless, our kids were growing up and even though we had a new addition on the way Sam and I knew that it was time to let nature take its course.

I would have loved nothing more than spend the rest of eternity with Sam but there would come a time when my kids would start aging and I wasn't strong enough to watch them die before my eyes.

"Lee, do you think that Dani is having sex?" Sam asks, his face becoming even more disgusted.

I giggle "I don't know, but I do know that Alex is going to pop the question soon"

"He wants to get married?"

Sam was adorable when he was angry, his eyes would squint and his nose would crinkle "Sweetie, he loves her and she loves him. He is perfect for her, what more could you want?"

He sighs and buries his face in the crook of my neck "She's still my little girl" he murmurs.

"She's not so little anymore. But if it's any consolation you still have Lily and the one on the way" I point out as I feel Sam's hand start to rub my huge belly.

"I know, but she was the first"

"And she won't be the last; before you know it you will be walking Lily down the aisle to marry Jake"

He groans, I stroke his hair and just relax.

The past seven months had been calm for our standards at least. The Cullen's had left after the fight, they didn't want to be responsible for any more phasing.

Dani and Alex had left as well but returned a month ago, Dani was done with life in New York and opted for a dance school in Seattle. Alex moved back to La Push and visits her on the weekend or she comes to La Push. It was nice having her close to home again.

Dylan and Addy became the annoyingly cute couple that you can't stand being around but still can't find the will to hate either. Dylan was happy and after watching how he spent countless months chasing after her I was more than thrilled to see them together. He helped her renovate her house and I had a distinct feeling that he would be moving out soon.

Margie and Jeremy bicker every day, and when you sit and actually listen to what they bicker so much about you can't help but laugh. Especially when Jeremy gives up and just hugs her or kisses the tip of her nose all while admitting that he is wrong and she is right and that no matter what he'll always love her.

Lily isn't scared of Jake anymore, thank god. Granted she isn't completely comfortable talking about werewolves and avoids the topic of conversation whenever it is brought up, but she doesn't avoid Jake like he's caring some sort of plague.

My sweet Tyler is still the lovable little boy everyone has grown to know and love, I couldn't have ever asked for such a sweet child. It's his innocence that I am so determined to protect.

I loved thinking about my family and sometimes I tend to zone out so much that I hardly register what is going around me, exhibit A: right now, while I was just lost in my silent thoughts I failed to put much attention to Sam's bewildered look as water ran down my legs or that throbbing pain that I am suddenly feeling, oh shit.

"Lee, babe did your water just break?" Sam asks a bit frantically. You'd think that after watching me do this two times he would be used to it, guess not.

"LEAH, IS IT TIME?!" he yelled.

I move my hand so that it rest on the bottom of my belly and wince as I feel the first contraction "Yes" I gasp.

Cue crazy husband. Sam's bewilderment whenever I am in labor always makes me laugh, it is such good entertainment that it sometimes even helps to cease the pain that comes with child birth.

"Michael!" Sam bellows as he picks me up and carries me downstairs.

Michael is the first person I see when we reach the living room, Lily and Tyler are sitting watching T.V. with Alex, who is laughing at Michael because he is jumping around like a kid on Christmas.

"Is it time?" he asks excitedly and I can't help rolling my eyes.

"Yes, Michael it's time. Go get the bag and meet us in the car" I tell him taking charge because Sam looks like he is about to hurl, I repeat we have done this twice and he is still not used to it.

Alex was a lot more composed when Dani and Dylan were born, but I am not going to think about that.

"Alex, Call Dani and Dylan and tell them to meet us at the hospital" Sam blurts out, "Oh and can you take Lily and Tyler too?" he asks remembering his other two kids.

Alex chuckles "Yeah don't worry about it, and good luck Lee!" he winks at me, I glare because I know that behind that wink he is him telling me 'Five dollars that Sam will pass out … again'.

Have I failed to mention that during Lily and Tyler's births my dear husband passed out because he wanted to be cool and see what was going on down there, he apparently couldn't handle our babies' head come out of my you know and passed out, I was always tease him about this when we have sex.

Sometimes it gets him so mad that he chooses to redeem himself all night. But I must say those are probably the best nights of my life. The sex is amazing, which I repeat is why I have four children and one on the way.

As Sam drives to the hospital I try to ignore Michael's constant blabbering, he is trying to persuade me to call my daughter Michelle, his argument is that Michelle flows great with his name.

Michael and Michelle

Uh, that's a definite no-no.

Sam chuckles beside me as he grabs my hand and kisses it "I love you" he murmurs completely washing away any irritation that I have for Michael.

"I love you too Sam"

He grins and keeps driving, we reach the hospital and at this point I am screaming my lungs out because the pain is getting quite unbearable.

I am escorted to a room and just continue to wince in pain as I watch the nurses put IV's on my body and get me ready; apparently this baby is ready to come out.

"Mrs. Uley do you want me to hold your hand? I am strong I can take it"

I sigh, he reminds me so much of Seth that I can't quite find the heart to refuse him. I open my hand and he takes eagerly.

Sam is stroking my hair when the door burst open.

"Mom, I came as soon as I heard" Dylan says as he storms past a young nurse who is dumbstruck when she sees Dylan.

"How are you feeling, ma?"

"Okay …" I breathe as the contractions get more intense, Dylan grabs my other hand.

"Hello, Mrs. Uley how are you today?" the doctor asks as he comes in and checks my progress.

He smiles "Well it looks like you are ready, let's get this show on the road"

I nod and grab on to Michael and Dylan's hand while Sam places kisses on my forehead "C'mon love you can do this" he whispers in my ear as I start pushing.

I grit my teeth together and push like my life depends on it; "Ah!!!"

"Come on mom, keep pushing!" Push

"Mrs. Uley your doing great!" Push

After who knows of how long and how big I pushed my walls my baby is born.

"Congratulations Mrs. Uley you have a healthy baby boy!"

I smile broadly "What?!" Michael shouts.

I look around and stop, oh shit!

"Michael calm down!" Sam tells him while he takes a look at his new son.

"Sam, there has to be a mistake" Michael leans down and looks at my baby's eyes, nothing happens, which in this occasion I think is a good thing?

"He is not my imprint" Michael says.

I laugh but am interrupted but a throbbing pain in the pit of my stomach, the doctor is at my side in seconds, he looks at me with a shock in his eyes "Leah, where you aware that you were having twins?" he asks me.

My jaw drops and a eerie silence is cast in the room broken by Michael's scream of delight.

Michael takes my hand again, while Dylan grabs his brother and Sam holds my other hand, "Doc, are you sure?" I ask him even though I am more than positive that I am still carrying a baby.

"Yes, Leah and you need to start pushing now" he orders.

I shake my head and start crying, Sam reaches over and cups my chin"Sam, we didn't prepare for two babies"

He smiles and kisses my lips "It's okay Lee, we'll figure it out, but you have to push"

I nod and kiss him again, "Come on Mrs. Uley let's go" Michael orders.

I take deep breath and start to push again, thank god I didn't have to push for too long before the room is filled with the cries of my "It's a girl"

I grin as I watch Michael's face light up, the doctor places the gorgeous little girl in my arms "Michael do you want to hold her?" I ask him.

He nods and walks over, I gently hand her to him. His fingers start to stroke her face as his eyes cloud over and he starts to watch her mesmerized.

"She's beautiful" he whispers with so much emotion that it brings tears to my eyes.

"What's her name?" he asks me slightly looking up.

"Erica Michelle Uley" I announce.

He bends down and kisses her forehead "Erica, my Erica" he breathes.

"What about this little man?" Sam asks as he cradles our baby boy in his arms.

"You name him"

He looks at me "Really, are you sure?"

"Of course I am"

"Preston Harrison" he says without a second thought.

I grin "I love it, it's very … sophisticated"

"So, this is it, right? No more babies?" Dylan asks as he finally pries Erica away from Michael, the latter however is still watching her by Dylan's side.

I shrug "Who knows time will tell"

He groans "It's never going to stop!"

I move over on the bed and Sam sits by my side, Dani, Tyler, Lily, Alex and Jacob all come in some time after.

I look around the room and sigh in content at the sight of my family. I couldn't have asked for a better life.

Sam wraps his arm around me and pulls me to his side.

"I love you" he breathes on my neck.

"I love you too" I tell him back as I rest my head on his shoulder.

Fate didn't give me an imprint.

But when I look at my husband and my happy family, I can't help but be joyous at the fact that I didn't need an imprint to be happy, I did it on my own.

My love for Sam never wavered and it never will, I didn't need a label to tell me that Sam was my soul mate, from the first moment I looked into his eyes I knew that he was all I would ever want.

And maybe that was fate's plan all along, and if that's the case who I am to fight fate?

When all it did was bring me the biggest joys in the world.

Maybe sometimes you just have to sit back and leave it all up to fate.

****The End****

**I always like making my epilogues in Leah's POV so I hope that didn't throw some of you off.**

**The whole twin thing was something that I had been thinking about but wasn't sure whether I was going to go through with it, but I was typing I just let the idea unleash and it ended up with the Preston being born first, Michael freaking out, and then Erica making her surprise entrance.**

**I loved Michael and I think that he brought humor in to the story, so it was fun to play with his character.**

**Sadly, there will not be a continuation for this story, after I finish "The Escape" I am going to take a break, I am starting college in two weeks, I am a nursing major and taking too many classes (seven) so I don't know whether I will have time to continue writing fan fiction, I hope I do because I really do love writing but we'll see.**

**On a happier note, I will like to thank everyone who stuck with Forever: Sam and Leah and then All up to fate, your continuous support had me writing every day. And an even bigger thanks to everyone who reviewed, I loved hearing your ideas and thoughts. THANKS SO MUCH.**

**There is a story that I recommend to all my readers it an OC/LEAH story and it's really good. It's called "Leah's turn" by Carla Clearwater; it's on my favorites on my profile if you are interested :)**


End file.
